Une raison de se lever
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: (AU) La vie est ainsi faite…enchaînements de moments de bonheur, de joie, d'espoir, de rêves, qui toujours se terminent dans la douleur, la peine, les désillusions et le désespoir. Et quand la descente aux enfers est amorcée, rien ne peux plus l'arrêter… Sauf peut-être un ange aux yeux d'un bleu incroyable…
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellooooo !**_

_**Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, tout juste une semaine après avoir fini White Blank Page ! c'est dingue hein ?! lol**_

_**Celle-ci sera totalement différente en revanche!**_

_**Car oui de 1) il s'agit d'une fic AU, une grande première pour moi, donc soyez indulgentes ! :)**_

_**De 2) Ne me demandez pas d'où ça sort, à part vous répondre de ma caboche de DestielAddict, je ne saurais que vous répondre ! lol Juste que l'envie d'écrire m'a prise d'un coup et que je n'ai pu la réfreiner ! :)**_

_**Et de 3) Ne me demandez pas non plus où ça va... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour l'instant ! xD Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder et mes doigts taper ! lol **_

_**Voilà j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Mine de rien ça aide ! :)**_

_**Ps : Pour celles qui m'ont reviewer pour mon autre fic, un grand MERCI ! Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchées ! Et pour celles qui n'auraient pas encore eu de réponse de ma part, je m'en excuse, mais ça va venir...je ne vous oublie pas ! :)**_

_**Bon trêve de blabla...Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

_**Une raison de se lever**_

.

.

Dean en était à sa 3ème bouteille de whisky en 2 jours, autant dire qu'il était dans une bonne période. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir, mais rien à faire, dès qu'il fermait les yeux les images refaisaient surface…plus vraies que natures…Ces images qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis bientôt 9 mois et qui chaque jour se faisaient plus pesantes et chaque nuit plus violentes…

Alors non il ne voulait pas dormir, surtout pas ! Ou du moins pas volontairement…

Il n'en pouvait plus de cet enfer, mais c'était sa pénitence, son purgatoire et même si chaque jour l'idée d'en finir une fois pour toute le tenaillait, chaque jour il noyait cette envie, ce besoin, dans l'alcool…car il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça…tout était ça faute, lui restait maintenant à en payer le prix…

Il finit de liquider la dernière bouteille la vidant d'un trait et soupira… Plus ça allait plus il lui en fallait pour sombrer dans l'inconscience… Et à…23h…il n'y aurait certainement plus de magasins d'ouverts !

Râlant dans sa barbe, il attrapa sa veste et ses clefs et claqua la porte de son appartement. Il tituba légèrement dans les escaliers avant d'arriver en bas de son immeuble, puis se figea devant sa voiture…

C'était risqué de conduire dans cette état…mais ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas de mourir dans un accident, non, ça le sauverait plus qu'autre chose ! Non ce qui l'inquiétait c'était d'abîmer sa voiture ! Son seul véritable bien et sa seule famille si on pouvait décemment appeler une voiture, une famille… Sans compter qu'il pourrait blesser quelqu'un !

Non définitivement ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

Il s'élança alors dans la ruelle déserte en cette heure tardive, et trouva son bonheur en un petit bar miteux deux rues plus loin. Son nom était on ne peut plus approprié _« Hell »_ et c'est chancelant qu'il en poussa la porte, espérant seulement que le barman ne remarquerait pas son état d'ébriété déjà bien avancé et qu'il accepterait de le servir.

L'ambiance était sombre, l'air enfumé et la musique trop forte…mais il s'en foutait, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une bouteille de whisky pour se finir et sombrer, enfin…

Faisant attention à sa démarche il parcourut la salle et choisit la table la plus au fond de la pièce, la plus isolée… Le bar était quasiment vide, seuls 2 hommes disputant une partie de billard un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, un accoudé au bar semblant près de s'effondrer de son tabouret, et 2 autres attablés à deux tables différentes peuplaient l'endroit, auquel se rajoutait le barman bien évidemment. Tant mieux, les bains de foules très peu pour lui !

Le bar allait maintenant fermer, 3H du matin et Dean était maintenant affalé dans la banquette, à semi-conscient…

_**- Mec faut que tu dégages maintenant, ça fait 3 fois que je te le dis, si tu ne te bouges pas de là c'est moi qui le fait ! Et laisse-moi te dire que t'aimeras pas l'atterrissage !**_

Un humm grommelé évasivement fut la seule réponse qu'obtint le barman. Alors ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se lever puis le balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac, il traversa la salle avant de sortir et de le balancer sur le trottoir.

Un umpfff étouffé résonna lorsqu'il percuta le sol tandis que le barman lui lançait un _**« J't'avais prévenu du gland »**_ avant de claquer la porte du bar derrière lui.

Le froid le saisit, en ce mois de décembre les températures chutaient drastiquement la nuit, alors il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu avant de retomber dans un état léthargique, proche du coma.

.

.

Les vagues le portaient au gré du vent, le balançant d'avant en arrière, le berçant…Une douce sensation de chaleur se propageait dans son corps, les vertus du soleil lui apportant un apaisement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps…Il soupira de bien-être et s'installa plus confortablement…

_**-Hey doucement, Belle au bois dormant, je ne suis pas un oreiller !**_

La voix grave lui apparut lointaine et étouffée, et il dut se faire violence pour soulever une paupière…

Ouchhh mauvaise idée. La tête lui tourna immédiatement et sa vue se brouilla, alors il lâcha prise et se laissa sombrer de nouveau…

.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà... En attente de la sentence... lol**_

_**Premier chapitre plûtot court je sais, prenez le comme un proloque on va dire...**_

_**Le second chapitre sera plus long et est quasi bouclé ! :) **_

_**Mais dois-je le poster ? Ca, ça dépend de vous... **_

_**Kisssss**_

_**C-Line**_


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooo !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Woah ca fait chaud au coeur ! lol

Alors pour vous remercier voici le chapitre 2...un peu plus long quand même ;)

J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira toujours ! Faites le moi savoir ! :D

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Son corps était tout engourdi, comme si ses muscles n'avaient pas bougés depuis 1 semaine, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retourner dans son lit…

Les réveils n'étaient jamais facile…à moitié dégrisé, à moitié malade et pire que tout à moitié conscient de la réalité…

Mais étonnement cette fois, il ne se sentait pas malade, non, mais à la place une drôle d'impression le saisit… Ces draps, lissent, doux, frais, il ne reconnaissait pas cette texture…ce n'était pas les siens… Et cette odeur…était-ce du pain grillé ?

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux face à ces constations et observa la pièce…non il n'était définitivement pas chez lui…

C'était quoi ce bordel encore ?!

Du bruit provenait de la pièce d'à côté au travers de la porte entrebâillé…de la musique y résonnait et une voix semblait chanter en cœur avec le chanteur…

Ou avait-il encore atterrit ? Que c'était-il passé hier soir ?

Il se souvenait vaguement être entré dans un bar et y avoir descendu verres après verres, rien de très exceptionnel en somme…Mais en revanche, après c'était le black-out, comment était-il ressortit du bar ? S'y était-il trouvé une nana malgré son état, qu'il aurait suivi jusque chez elle ? Plutôt improbable…mais pourtant, il était bien là, dans une chambre inconnue…et au vu du fait qu'il ne portait plus que son boxer sur lui, il avait dû se montrer plutôt en forme malgré son taux d'alcoolémie !

Un léger sentiment de fierté l'envahi, et il eut soudain envie de visualiser la jeune femme… Tout en passant son jean trouvé sur la chaise à côté du lit, il chercha à se remémorer… Était-ce une blonde ? Ou une brune peut-être ? Petite ? Élancée ? Il grommela, pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'en souvenir alors qu'il se rappelait de chaque seconde de ce jour fatidique ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les visions d'horreur qui l'envahissait déjà, et pieds nus s'élança vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit silencieusement. Il se retrouva face à une petite cuisine, et tandis qu'il parcourait la pièce des yeux pour trouver sa compagne d'une nuit, il se statufia dans un hoquet de surprise…

.

Il se trouvait face un dos. Un dos fin mais musclé et surtout dénudé… Il pouvait voir le corps bouger au rythme de la musique rock que diffusait un vieux poste radio sur le plan de travail…Mais ce corps semi-nu face à lui n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?! Il n'avait quand même pas…

Ses pensées se stoppèrent net lorsque le corps se retourna vers lui…le percutant au passage avec un regard d'un bleu inouï… beaucoup, beaucoup trop bleu d'ailleurs… Pensa Dean soudainement, tandis que ses craintes se confirmaient…

Un instant surpris, le visage face à lui se détendit avant de lancer dans un rictus moqueur :

_**- Alors Belle au bois dormant, on est enfin réveillé ?!**_

Dean ouvrit le bouche pour parler mais la referma aussi vite…là il était totalement largué ! Son regard oscillait entre les yeux de son vis-à-vis et son torse nu…finement sculpté... mais nu, tout comme le sien…

Trop de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête Qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Mais la pire … _Avaient-ils… ?_

_**- Et bien ? On se la joue vierge effarouchée ? **_Lança l'homme face à lui visiblement amusé par la situation.

_**- Quoi ? Mais t'es qui toi ?!**_ Piqué au vif, Dean avait répondu plus froidement qu'il le voulait, mais même si l'espace d'une seconde il l'avait regretté, il l'oublia vite quand l'autre lui répondit mi-sérieux, mi-ironique…

_**- Humm…Prince charmant ? **_

Putain, mais c'est qu'il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ! Ou alors c'était un barge… Ouais ben dans les deux cas, il n'allait pas trainer plus longtemps ici !

_**- Ouais c'est ça…**_ _-ne jamais contredire un fou -_ pensa-t-il, avant de poursuivre_**. Juste une question et je me casse…euh…est-ce qu'hier on a …euh…ensemble ?**_ Finit-il piteusement, grimaçant à l'idée et balançant sa main entre eux pour préciser ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

L'homme face à lui changea soudain de visage. Ce dernier amusé et joyeux depuis le début se fit froid et inexpressif.

_**- T'inquiètes pas, pour ça il aurait encore fallu que tu sortes de ton coma ! Et cache ta joie surtout ! Merde ! Je te sauve les miches et toi…**_ Finit-il en le désignant de la main comme si ça disait tout.

Génial, à défaut de le contredire, il l'avait vexé ! Mais…

_**- Attends là, qu'est-ce que t'entends par me sauver les miches ? **_

_**- Juste que la prochaine fois que je croise un mec se faire jeter ivre mort dans le caniveau d'un bar et qu'il fait -10° dehors, et bien je le laisserais crever d'une pneumonie ou congeler sur place ! De toute façon quand on voit comment on est remercié ! **_

Ok Dean, prend ça dans la gueule au passage… ! Ce mec aussi bon samaritain soit-il commençait à le courir là !

_**- Ok mec, là tu vois, j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, hein, je viens de me réveiller, qui plus est dans une putain de piaule inconnue face à un mec que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, j'ai pas de café dans le sang et pire, pas d'alcool ! Alors désolé, si je te semble désagréable où je ne sais quoi mais merde quoi ! Et puis d'abord…comment tu m'as ramené ici ?**_

_**- Je t'ai porté. **_

_**- Tu m'as…porté ?**_ Ben merde alors, l'homme était un peu plus petit et un peu moins carré que lui… Mais comme on dit _« il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort »_ et, bien qu'il n'apparaisse pas très effrayant, il avait malgré tout quelque chose dans le regard qui faisait dire à Dean, qu'il ne devait pas faire bon de s'y frotter !

_**- Oui, c'est même là que t'as commencé à me prendre pour ton oreiller !**_ A ce souvenir, l'homme se dérida légèrement, un sourire effleurant le coin de ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux se plantèrent de nouveau dans les siens.

Dean se sentit soudain devenir livide, honteux, et mal à l'aise par se regard qui se faisait insistant, comme s'il cherchait à y lire son âme ! ! Et justement, son âme n'était pas belle à voir ! Meurtrie et noircie, elle n'était définitivement pas une chose que l'on souhaitait montré au premier venu ! Alors, il quitta se regard trop bleu, et se retourna pour aller chercher le reste de ses affaires dans la chambre et partir, enfin…

Quand d'un seul coup une pensée le figea... Il se retourna pour lui face et lança hésitant...

_**- Euh...rassure moi sur une chose... je me suis dessapé tout seul...n'est-ce pas ?!**_ Fit-il, se passant la main sur la nuque pour cacher son stress de la réponse. Mais le regard moqueur que lui renvoya son interlocuteur valait toutes les réponses_... "Non "_ était ce qu'il y voyait, ce qui fut vite confirmé...

_**- Sérieusement ? Tu n'étais même plus capable de tenir sur tes jambes tout seul ! Et puis t'étais trempé et gelé! Je devais faire quoi d'après toi ? Te laisser attraper la mort tout en noyant mon lit au passage ?**_

_**- Okay...donc je suppose que je suis censé te remercier...**_

**- Je pense que ça serait logique oui, mais j'ai pas fait ça pour recevoir le prix du bon samaritain donc te rends pas malade!**

_**- Et t'as fait ça pourquoi alors ?**_ _Foutue langue qui parle trop vite !_ _**Je veux dire...ça t'arrives souvent de ramasser des inconnus dans la rue pour les ramener chez toi et les dessaper ? **_

Ok là Dean tu t'enfonces !

L'homme haussa un sourcil et inclina la tête sur le côté dans un air mi-amusé mi-surpris face à sa nervosité grandissante...

_**- Et bien je dois dire que même si l'idée est tentante, vraiment, non c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! Mais pour ma défense je ne tombe pas tous les jours nez à nez avec une princesse en détresse ! **_Finit-il dans un sourire.

_**- Ouais écoute j'suis vraiment pas en état de supporter ces conneries là ! Sans vouloir abuser de ton "hospitalité" t'aurais pas une bouteille de whisky sous la main ? **_

Fronçant les sourcils il pencha de nouveau la tête semblant encore une fois vouloir lire en lui, comme pour décrypter une énigme...Alors Dean coupa court à l'investigation.

_**- Laisse tomber, je vais y aller...**_

L'homme baissa les yeux un instant comme en pleine réflexion avant de répondre tandis que Dean était retourné dans la chambre.

_**- Non, pas de whisky, mais du café ça j'ai...si tu veux...**_

Dean finissait de passer ses chaussures quand il l'entendit, et quelque chose dans sa voix l'intrigua... Hésitante ? Oui c'était ça...Elle était hésitante…tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas été jusque-là…et ça l'intrigua…cet homme l'intriguait…

_**- Ouais c'est mieux que rien…**_S'entendit-il répondre malgré lui et grogna. Bordel, fallait qu'il se casse d'ici sérieux, ça rimait à quoi tout ça ? Le mec l'avait porté chez lui, alors qu'il était ivre mort, et alors ? Il lui avait rien demandé lui ! Il aurait même préférait y rester dans cette ruelle, et y crever…au moins il aurait été libérer !

_**- Okay, ça marche… Noir ? Sucre ?**_

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, et se leva du lit pour le rejoindre.

_**- Noir, sans sucre…**_ Répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Il vit l'homme grimacer au « sans sucre » et sans s'en rendre compte un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

_**- Oh ! Mais c'est que la Princesse sait sourire finalement ! C'est…rassurant quelque part… **_

Dean se figea. Lui ? Sourire ? Nan ! Pas depuis ce jour…où sa vie avait basculé…non…il n'avait pas ri ni même sourit depuis presque 9 mois, depuis que sa vie n'était plus que ténèbres et regrets… Putain !

_**- Faut que j'y aille !**_ Fit-il urgemment, cherchant sa veste des yeux.

_**- Quoi ? Oh allez ! Je t'ai vu sourire, y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! **_

Dean ne répondit pas et commença à s'activer dans tous les coins de la pièce pour la trouver.

_**- Et…et ton café ?**_

Soit il était dingue _-ce qui était fort possible-_ soit l'autre semblait paniquer légèrement… Mais là, vraiment, il ne voyait pourquoi, et puis de toute façon il s'en foutait royalement !

Il lui adressa un regard froid et exaspéré de ne pas trouver sa veste.

_**- Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches…ça irait peut-être mieux…**_

_**- A ton avis !**_ Aboya-t-il. Il souffla et se força à un peu de calme. _**Ma veste…**_

_**- Ah ! Je l'ai mis à sécher devant le radiateur dans la salle de bain…Je t'ai dit que t'es fringues étaient trempées ?! Et puis une veste en cuir dans le sèche-linge, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié…**_

_**- Ouais c'est vrai…et la salle de bain, je trouve ça où ?**_

_**- Laisse…j'y vais…**_ Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Boit ton café en attendant…**_ Fit-il en s'éloignant.

Putain, ce mec quand il avait une idée en tête…

Il s'assit sur un tabouret et s'accouda au bar de la cuisine…

_**- Journée de merde…**_Souffla-t-il. Il sentait déjà le mal de crâne se pointer. Il but une gorgée de son café et se brûla.

_**- Putain de merde !**_ Non vraiment ce n'était pas son jour ! Whisky…il avait besoin de whisky ! Seul breuvage capable de le faire tenir.

Il vit une boîte se poser devant ses yeux sur le bar, et tourna la tête dans un air interrogatif.

L'homme haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

_**- Me suis dit que t'en aurais surement besoin…**_

Il se perdit une minute dans ce regard trop près de lui…_effrayant quand même tout ce bleu_…puis se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise, retourna ses yeux vers la boite, y lisant l'inscription qui indiquait « Aspirine ». Hallelujah !

_**- Merci…**_Lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, avant de se servir 2 comprimés.

_**- Ta veste…**_ Fit l'homme en lui tendant.

_**- Ouais.**_ Dire merci une fois, c'était déjà bien…fallait pas abuser non plus ! Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir, et ses doigts rencontrèrent malencontreusement d'autres doigts…

Un sursaut…une décharge électrique…et deux regards qui se rencontre de surprise… Oui tous les deux l'ont bien ressentit…mais aucun des deux ne dit mot…

Dean se lève alors brutalement en emportant sa veste et sans un regard ni un au-revoir, il claque la porte de l'appartement. Laissant l'homme derrière lui, figé, stupéfait…

Lui-même ne sait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il vient de se passer…Mais en même temps il ne veut pas savoir…Non ! Oublier…comme tout le reste…Oui oublier…c'est le mieux qui lui reste à faire !

Et pour ça, il ne connaissait qu'une solution…

.

.

Après que la porte est claquée, l'homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre... il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui s'était passé avec cet individu pour le moins étrange et désagréable, tout comme il ne comprenait pas ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait ressenti de le ramener chez lui pour le protéger, quand il l'avait vu se recroqueviller sur le trottoir, pour se protéger du froid après que le barman l'ai jeté du bar… Cet homme aurait pu être un malade mental, un dégénéré, peut-être même un meurtrier ?! Mais il avait malgré tout fait taire sa conscience qu'il lui disait de se méfier et l'avait porté jusque chez lui…

Et voilà le résultat…

Il était maintenant planté là, devant la fenêtre, à le regarder se débattre dans la rue pour savoir où il se trouvait et s'il devait partir à droite ou à gauche…

Amusé de le voir tourner sur lui-même, il finit quand même par avoir pitié de lui et ouvrit la fenêtre pour lui crier…

_**- Hey Princesse ! Si tu cherches la direction du bar, c'est par là ! **_Fit-il en lui indiquant la droite.

Il se mit à rire face à son air renfrogné, et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il est tourné au coin de la rue et qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, puis referma la fenêtre pensivement… Une étrange sensation de vide au creux du ventre…

.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2... Alors dites moi tout ...

La suite dépend de vous ! Je continue ou pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helloooooo mes ptites lectrices chéries !**_

_**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos " AWESOME " reviews ! Je vous adore ! Vous êtes un concentré de motivation ! xD**_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 3 tant réclamé ! lol J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira toujours ! :D**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ;)**_

_**Alors bonne lecture ! :D**_

_**Kisssssssssss**_

_**C-Line**_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

.

3 jours…Ca faisait 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, enchainant boulot et bouteilles de whisky ! Heureusement que pour réparer des bagnoles il n'avait pas besoin d'être à jeun…Il connaissait son job sur le bout des doigts, aucune panne ou bosse ne pouvaient lui résister…Alors son patron, un ours mal léché du nom de Robert Singer dit _« Bobby »_, tolérait, d'autant qu'il connaissait un peu de ce qui le hantait, avec pour limite de faire son taf et de le faire bien et de ne pas s'occuper des clients lorsqu'il était trop imbibé…Mauvaise image pour le garage avait-il dit…

Pour Dean, c'était la partie qu'il préférait de leur accord…Les clients, leurs vies et leurs emmerdes très peu pour lui ! Il avait bien assez à faire avec la sienne, de vie ! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir gagner sa croûte les mains plongées dans l'huile de moteur ! Et il s'en sortait pas mal comme ça !

Jusqu'à maintenant…

Car depuis 3 jours il n'était bon à rien et aujourd'hui, était pire que tout ! Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur la tâche à effectuer ça allait de mal en pis. Bobby ronchonnait face à son inefficacité et ses conneries… Ce matin encore il s'était vidé l'huile de vidange sur la gueule… Sérieusement ?! Pire qu'un débutant !

Alors Bobby l'avait obligé à rentrer chez lui, lui ordonnant de dormir un peu avant de se transformer en zombie et de ne revenir que lorsque _**« les cernes de la taille du Canada qu'il avait sous les yeux auraient disparu et qu'il serait apte à bosser correctement ! »**_ En gros il l'avait mis en congés forcés !

Et Dean, avait horreur d'être en congé ! Ca ne faisait que lui donner du temps en plus pour ressasser le passé, cogiter, tenter de le modifier avec des _« si »_ bien que sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait jamais plus être changé… Alors il buvait…encore plus…toujours plus…jusqu'à effondrement total…jusqu'à ce qu'enfin sa conscience cesse de le harceler…jusqu'à ce que épuisé, il tombe dans une sorte de coma sans rêve…parfois pendant 1 journée, parfois pendant 2… Pour finir par se réveiller…et recommencer…

Voilà à quoi ressemblaient des congés pour Dean…des passages à vide…qu'il comblait de toujours plus d'alcool… Mais cette fois-ci, il avait le sentiment que ce serait encore pire…Car depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il était poursuivi par une étrange sensation dès qu'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux …Celle de se noyer dans un océan…Un océan d'un bleu peu commun…d'un bleu qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois…Et dont il aurait souhaité ne pas se rappeler…

Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ça l'obsédait à ce point…

Ok, cette sensation, qu'il avait ressenti avant de fuir comme un voleur, avait été comme s'il revenait à la vie l'espace d'une seconde, comme s'il n'était plus cette coque vide qui ne faisait que survivre jour après jour… Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait…

Et puis, ce mec était vraiment étrange… Qui de nos jours ramenait un parfait inconnu chez lui, qui plus est ivre-mort pour le sauver du froid ? Le pire c'est qu'il avait dû en parcourir des kilomètres ! Parce qu'il avait mis une bonne demi-heure avant de retrouver le bar…et avec lui sur l'épaule, ça n'avait pas dû être une mince affaire… Par ce qu'il l'avait bien porté sur l'épaule hein ?!

Il fut soudain pris d'un doute… Merde !

_Nahh !_ Il ne l'avait surement pas porté comme une jeune mariée…Ça aurait été trop bizarre…Non surement pas…

Quoique…en y pensant bien… Ça aurait sens doute été le moyen le plus simple… Et puis comment le surnommait-il déjà ? _Princesse…_

La vision de lui porté en _« princesse »_ dans les bras de cet homme lui fit grincer des dents.

_**« Non mais sérieusement ! »**_ Grommela-t-il, tenta de chasser cet image insolite de son cerveau.

Rentrant chez lui, bon gré mal gré, il décida de refaire le plein et s'arrêta dans une petite supérette. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en caisse, qu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas son portefeuille sur lui. Espérant juste ne pas l'avoir perdu, car il contenait ses pièces d'identités et sa carte bleue, et que, vraiment, l'idée de tout faire refaire lui portait déjà sur le système, il remercia Bobby intérieurement de lui avoir donné sa semaine avant de le chasser.

La caissière, surement âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, lui adressa un regard en coin désapprobateur lorsqu'il paya son carton de 6 bouteilles. Alors avant de partir il lui adressa un _**« C'est malpoli de juger les gens sans les connaître » **_et tourna les talons, laissant la pauvre femme complètement abasourdie et gênée. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose à foutre de son avis, non, mais ça l'avait juste énervé…

Mais dans sa précipitation à sortir du magasin il percuta un client qui y rentrait. Et il dû le salut de son carton qu'à la rapidité de reflexe de ce dernier qui dans la force du choc s'était retrouvé les fesses au sol. En même temps c'était soit il le rattrapait soit il se le prenait sur la tête !

Baissant les yeux sur le client toujours au sol, il crut, l'espace d'une seconde, reconnaître les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et une drôle de sensation le traversa, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se relève et qu'il puisse voir correctement son visage.

_**- Euh…désolé…pour ça…**_ Fit-il gêné.

L'homme lui rendit son carton et épousseta ses habits.

_**- Ouais, vous pouvez ! Un peu plus et je me faisais assommer par votre carton ! La prochaine fois regardez où vous aller ! **_

Dean en resta interdit, observant l'homme rentrer dans le magasin et s'éloigner…

Merde ! Il s'était excusé bordel ! C'était quoi son problème à celui-là ?

Ouais et son problème à lui c'était quoi ? C'était quoi ce putain de truc qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait cru que c'était…

_**- Fais chier !**_ Cria-t-il tout seul, effrayant au passage une cliente qui passait à côté de lui. Sans s'en occuper, il reprit son chemin jusque chez lui, ruminant dans sa barbe.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y repense sans arrêt ? Il avait cru le voir, et puis quoi ? Il en avait rien à foutre ! Ce mec lui avait offert un abri dans l'un de ses pires moments, et alors ? Il n'allait pas le demander en mariage pour le remercier non plus !

Non mais sérieusement ?! Son cerveau partait vraiment en lambeaux aujourd'hui !

Il se força à penser à autre chose et s'alluma une clope tout en regardant autour de lui. Les vitrines des magasins revêtaient leurs habits de lumières, guirlandes lumineuses et boules multicolores se partageant la vedette. Toutes ces décorations, lui firent un coup au cœur…_**Noël**__…le premier depuis…_

Ce jour elles l'appréciaient tellement…mais maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus là pour le fêter… qu'elles n'étaient plus là pour y apporter la joie et les rires…ce jour n'avait plus aucune importance…ce n'était plus qu'un banal jour comme un autre…Un jour où il serait sûrement ivre…un jour où il comaterait très certainement…un jour qu'il ne voulait pas voir passer…non il ne pourrait pas le supporter… Trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface, trop d'images, de rires, de voix…que jamais plus il ne verrait ou n'entendrait… C'était tellement dur la vie sans elles…

Il en était là de ses tristes pensées quand il se stoppa brutalement à quelque pas seulement de l'entrée de son immeuble.

Car là, à côté de la porte, se trouvait un homme, appuyé dos au mur. Un homme qui semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui portait un…_trenchcoat ?_ de couleur beige…

Il crut halluciner..._encore…_

Il regardait dans la direction opposé sans doute ne l'avait-il pas encore vu…

Il sursauta donc quand il entendit :

_**- Tu comptes rester planté là, Princesse ?**_

Le surnom lui ramena l'image, qu'il s'était fabriqué un peu plus tôt, en tête…lui dans ses bras… et il grimaça…

Lentement l'homme tourna le regard dans sa direction et un petit sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche, réveillant en lui cet étrange truc qu'il avait déjà ressenti tout à l'heure…

Il eut le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux, et se retrouva happé dans cet océan de bleu, n'arrivant plus à s'en décrocher…Comme s'il le retenait prisonnier… Putain ! C'était quoi ces conneries sérieux ? Depuis quand il faisait dans la guimauve ? Se forçant à décrocher, il balança sa clope et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais aussi et surtout pour cacher son malaise…

_**- Euh…tu voulais quelque chose ?**_ Lança-t-il faisant mine de chercher ses clefs dans sa poche pour se donner une contenance.

_**- Juste te rendre ça…t'es parti si vite que ça m'est sorti de la tête… enfin, je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être essayé de revenir le chercher et comme je reviens juste de déplacement… bref, j'ai trouvé ton adresse dedans, pas que je fouillais, va pas croire, mais pour te le rendre...**_ Finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Son portefeuille ! Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas… 3 jours et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant _« Tu crains Winchester » _se dit-il. Quant à l'homme, dont il s'aperçu qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom _-pas qu'il avait envie de le savoir, non non-_ il semblait mal à l'aise…d'ailleurs en y repensant son monologue était plutôt décousu…Très différent de son tempérament de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu…

Intrigué, il releva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il semblait absorbé par une petite fille un peu plus loin sur la droite qui s'extasiait sur une vitrine contenant un faux Père Noel, au côté de ce qui devait être sa mère.

Il remarqua que son visage était marqué, fatigué, et _« moins joyeux »_ qu'i jours était peu dire…Il se surprit à se demander ce qui pouvait le rendre si triste… Et dû se mordre la langue pour éviter de le lui demander à voix haute. Ce mec avait vraiment une drôle d'influence sur lui…Lui qui se foutait royalement des autres habituellement, se retrouvait maintenant à réfléchir à qui pouvait bien être cet étrange inconnu qui l'obsédait depuis 3 jours, qu'il croyait voir partout, et qui le forçait 2 fois dans la même semaine à dire _« Merci »…_Oups rectification…il ne l'avait pas encore remercier pour son portefeuille…

_**- Merci…**_ Lâcha-t-il finalement, entraînant le retour du regard bleu sur lui. Mal à l'aise…oui chaque fois que l'homme le regardait ainsi il était mal à l'aise et pourtant cette fois-ci il soutint son regard plus longtemps, aimanté…

_**- De rien…Dean…**_ Finit-il par répondre en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Dean…C'était étrange de l'entendre l'appeler autrement que _« Princesse »,_ mais il aimait cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom… Oh merde ! Il ne venait pas vraiment de penser qu'il aimait la façon qu'un inconnu, qui plus est un homme, prononçait son nom, si ? Ca y est, on y était…il perdait la tête !

_**- Bon…euh…tu…euh…**_Fit-il hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire… Wow bravo Winchester ! Tu bégayes maintenant…Une vraie ado !

Il replaça le carton un peu plus haut dans son bras et s'avança, _enfin_, vers la porte pour l'ouvrir avant de finalement se retourner et, sans même réfléchir, il réussit à sortir une phrase entière et cohérente cette fois…

_**- Tu veux monter boire un verre et te réchauffer ?**_

_...Pour sûr, il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchis !..._

.

* * *

**_Et me dites pas que je suis sadique...je le sais déjà ! LoL_**

**_On change pas une méthode qui marche... je continue ou pas ? Dites moi tout ! :D_**

**_Kissssssss_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chalut chalut ! :)**_

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews, et aussi merci à mes lectrices et revieweuses anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre ! **_

_**Comme promis voici, le chapitre 4, dans lequel on avance...doucement mais surement ! ;)**_

_**J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira toujours !**_

_**Et sans plus de blabla inutile...Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

.

Il en resta statufié lui-même pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre…Ouais, c'était pas la fin du monde… Il serait juste la première personne à mettre les pieds dans son appartement depuis 8 mois qu'il y vivait… Il se frappa intérieurement…Quel imbécile il faisait !

L'homme tourna vers lui un regard surpris, et se remit à le sonder de ses yeux trop bleus pour être réels, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non… Et Dean, se surprit à espérer qu'il dise oui…

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas…non vraiment pas…

Pourtant quand l'homme esquissa un petit sourire en hochant la tête affirmativement, il ne put se retenir de sourire également…

Mais cette fois, il s'en aperçu et le ravala bien vite et entra dans l'immeuble en signifiant juste d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre.

L'ascenseur lui sembla mettre des heures à arriver à son étage, le 5ème, et il ne pipa mot durant l'ascension. La cabine était petite et un malaise appesantissait l'atmosphère lourdement. L'espace exigüe lui semblait se confiner dans plus en plus, et ce n'est que lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin qu'il remarqua qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long. Il souffla fortement et sorti précipitamment manquant presque de percuter sa chère voisine Mme Ryan… C'était une vieille bique complètement allumée, persuadée d'être voyante et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir l'emmerder sans arrêt… Elle lui avait proposé de le lui lire son avenir un bon millier de fois en échange de services qu'elles s'évertuaient à lui demander…comme changer ses ampoules ou déboucher son évier… il avait d'abord refusé jusqu'au jour où il avait compris qu'il gagnerait en tranquillité en acceptant…c'est qu'elle était têtue la vieille ! Par contre, il refusait catégoriquement d'entendre parler de boule de cristal ou de tarot, alors ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente…Son lapin à la moutarde était définitivement meilleur que de savoir qu'un beau jour il crèverait d'un coma éthylique seul et pathétique. De toute façon, ça il le savait déjà…

Il l'évita donc de justesse, et elle le houspilla face à son inattention… C'est qu'en plus il avait failli écraser _« pupuce »_ son pitbull miniature…Un espèce de caniche nain au poil rasé -car Mme n'aimait pas les poils- et qui ne savait faire que gueuler et mordre… Une sorte de monstre de la nature quoi… Et Dean, qui avait horreur de cet animal, depuis qu'il l'avait mordu quand il avait voulu lui jeter son nounours fétiche pour jouer avec, se dit que c'était pas de chance de l'avoir manqué… Il commençait à se demander comment cette fois, il allait réussir à s'en débarrasser, quand il vit le regard surpris de la vieille se poser sur quelque chose derrière lui…ou plutôt quelqu'un…merde il l'avait presque oublié celui-là !

L'homme avança d'un pas et se pencha vers la monstruosité sans poils qui ne cessaient de japper désagréablement. Il le vit tendre la main doucement vers lui et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être le prévenir de faire attention aux crocs acérés mais se tût quand il remarqua que l'animal se laissait caresser avec plaisir. Il avait même cessé ses cris suraigus.

Merde alors. Ce mec était vraiment surprenant. À croire qu'il avait un don pour amadouer les réfractaires…

Plus personne ne pipait mot, et Dean réalisa qu'il était figé en train de l'observer, alors il détourna le regard, mais ce faisant il croisa celui de sa voisine braqué sur lui…étrangement chaleureux, presque attendri… Il finit par se racler la gorge pour casser cette ambiance trop étrange, et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, en baragouinant un _**« Bonne journée M'dame Ryan »**_ qui n'avait définitivement rien d'aimable.

Il entendit la vieille parler dans son dos, mais alors qu'il allait se retourner, la voix de son acolyte résonna en retour dans un _**« Merci du conseil » **_et il se mit à se torturer le cerveau pour trouver de quoi il pouvait s'agir… Qu'avait encore bien pût inventer cette vieille folle ?

Une main se posant sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées, et il s'aperçu qu'il était resté figé au milieu du couloir. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à l'homme qui l'observait bizarrement…

_**- Ça va ? **_

_**- Ouais…**_Fit-il évasivement, de nouveau envahi par cette sensation étrange. Il se défit de la main toujours présente en s'élançant vivement vers sa porte. Mauvaise idée…le faire monter était vraiment une très mauvaise idée !

Il entra enfin dans son antre et posa son fardeau sur la table, l'ouvrant de suite pour en sortir une bouteille. Il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'un verre … Il se servit et se força à se retourner vers son invité… Il observait la pièce autour de lui…et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait penser de cette pièce vide et impersonnelle…il n'y avait apposé aucune décorations ou photos… juste un vieux canapé face à une télévision, une table et 2 chaises et un peu de foutoir ici et là…

C'était vraiment étrange… il s'était attendu à se sentir envahi dans son espace vital où personne d'autre que lui n'avait jamais mis les pieds et pourtant il était presque serein…Surement le fait d'avoir déjà fini son premier verre qui se faisait sentir…

Le silence se faisait pesant, et tandis qu'il se resservait, un soupçon de bonne manière fit irruption dans sa tête…

_**- Alors ce verre tu le veux ?**_ Fit-il en désignant la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main.

Il hocha la tête.

_**- Pas de whisky pour moi…**_

_**- Bière ?**_ Tout en proposant Dean se dirigea vers son frigo pour y vérifier son contenu, et fut soulager de constater qu'il en avait encore. Il releva la tête vers l'homme qui acquiesça.

_**-Ok**_. Il en prit une et la décapsula avant de lui tendre, prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher…c'était assez étrange comme ça…

Bien et maintenant ? Qu'étaient-ils censé faire ? Se taper une discut' de filles ? Jouer aux cartes ?

Putain mais quelle idée il avait eu de l'inviter aussi !

Il se tortura l'esprit pour rompre le silence tendu et gênant.

_**- Tu sais que, contrairement à toi, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom ? **_

L'homme sourit en prenant une gorgée de bière, avant de répondre.

_**- C'est pas plus mal…**_ Fit-il d'un air énigmatique.

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- J'ai dit « c'est pas plus mal… »**_Répéta-t-il tranquillement.

_**- Non ça, ça va j'ai compris…ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire…**_

_**- Cherche pas à comprendre…**_Soupira-t-il, las.

_**- C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es recherché par les flics ? T'es un fugitif ? Un meurtrier **_? Et dire qu'il l'avait hébergé…Fallait vraiment qu'il pense à éviter les bars quand il voulait se saouler jusqu'au coma ! Son appart était plus sûr pour ça !

L'homme éclata soudain d'un rire sonore, le prenant au dépourvu.

Ce qui aurait dû énerver Dean davantage, or, à la place d'avoir envie de lui crier dessus, tout ce qui voulait c'était se laisser aller lui aussi…Et il dû se faire violence pour résister à l'envie de rire avec lui… Foutu rire communicatif !

Après quelques minutes il finit par se calmer et c'est en souriant qu'il lui répondit.

_**- Non, rassures-toi je ne me suis pas évadé de prison, ni d'un asile, et, à moins que tu m'y pousses-je ne sais comment- je ne devrais pas te tuer dans ton sommeil…D'ailleurs si j'avais voulu le faire je pense que tu serais déjà au Paradis, tu ne crois pas ?**_

_**- Dis plutôt en Enfer !**_ Grogna-t-il.

L'homme haussa un sourcil surpris et Dean fit un geste évasif de la main comme pour dire laisse tomber… Ce qu'il fit, au grand soulagement de Dean…

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit soudain…

_**- Si je te dis Jimmy…, ça te va comme ça ?**_

_**- Ca dépend… C'est ton « vrai » nom ou tu viens juste de l'inventer pour que je te laisse tranquille?**_

_**- En quelque sorte…**_

_**-Et plus énigmatique c'est possible ?**_

_**-Humm laisse-moi réfléchir… « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non » ?**_

Cette joute verbale, n'avait ni queue ni tête, l'énervait même un peu…Et pourtant il se sentait bien, s'amusait presque… Et une fois n'est pas coutume il ne put de nouveau retenir un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres… Sourire que ce _« Jimmy »_ lui retourna également…Et il regretta instantanément de n'avoir su réfréner son élan…Voir cet homme sourire-_lui _sourire- lui ravivait cette étrange boule dans l'estomac et il n'aimait définitivement pas cette sensation !

Il se retourna alors vivement et se resservit…_encore_…

_**- Tu comptes finir comme la dernière fois ? **_

_**- Pardon ?**_ Fit-il en se retournant, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir…

Il désigna la bouteille et le verre qu'il avait à la main du menton et répéta calmement.

_**- Je te demande si tu comptes finir comme la dernière fois ? **_

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti un soupçon de reproche dans sa phrase, et n'aimait pas qu'on le juge ! Et puis, en quoi ça le regardait ? S'il voulait se saouler jusqu'à l'inconscience c'était son droit !

_**- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? **_Fit-il plus durement qu'il le souhaitait.

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

_**- Non, c'est juste pour savoir si je dois m'attendre à recroiser le chemin d'une Princesse en danger ce soir…**_

_**- Ça risque pas, non ! Une fois pas deux ! **_S'exclama-t-il.

L'espace d'une seconde il eut l'impression de voir un air peiné se peindre sur son visage…Mais ce fut parti aussi vite que c'était apparu… Mais en même temps, en quoi ne pas vouloir se re-saouler dans un bar aurait pu le peiner ? Bon sang, son cerveau ne se mettrait-il jamais en pause ? C'était fatiguant de tout analyser comme ça tout le temps et surtout…déroutant aussi…

Pourquoi cet homme l'intriguait-il autant ? Ca il aimerait bien le savoir !

_**- Tant mieux, par ce que te porter jusqu'à mon appart' n'a pas vraiment été simple !**_ Un petit sourire en coin, moqueur, fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, et Dean se sentit blêmir…

_**- Je ne te l'avais pas demandé…**_ Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, gêné.

_**- T'aurais pas pu de toute façon !**_ Rit-il.

_**- Ouais…je n'étais pas vraiment en état, mais même si je l'avais été, je ne l'aurais pas fait !**_ Râla-t-il piqué au vif.

_**- Oh aller Princesse ! T'as pas eu l'air de détester pourtant ! **_Continua-t-il de se moquer face à l'air atterré de Dean, qui manqua s'étouffer en buvant son verre.

_**- Que…qu'est-ce que…tu entends par là ?**_ Bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise.

_**- Juste que tu t'accrochais comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage et que quand t'as blottis ton nez gelé dans mon cou ça avait plutôt l'air de te plaire…**_

Blêmir ou rougir…Dean ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait vraiment…mais une chose était sûre il été pétrifié sur place, honteux.

_**- Fais pas cette tête Princesse, j'en ai vu d'autre…**_

_**- Voudrais-tu « s'il te plaît » arrêter de m'appeler « Princesse » à tout bout de champ ?! Tout ça craint déjà assez comme ça ! **_

_**- Ok, si tu veux…Princesse…**_

Tout ça était vraiment ridicule ! Et bon sang, que cet homme pouvait l'agacer ! Son égo venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, là ! Et l'idée qu'il se soit blotti contre…_lui_…était vraiment dérangeante ! Pourtant la boule dans son estomac n'en palpitait que plus tandis que la scène se jouait en boucle dans sa tête…Peut-être cette boule était-elle un avertissement ? Attention danger, était peut-être ce que son corps essayait de lui faire comprendre… Oui c'était sûrement ça…Mais de quel danger, ça il n'en avait aucune idée…mais ne souhaitait pas vraiment le savoir non plus…

Bien, il était sûrement réchauffé maintenant, il était grand temps qu'il s'en aille ! Mais à son corps défendant, il devait avouer que l'idée de devoir le foutre à la porte l'incommodait…comme si…comme si…comme s'il aimait qu'il soit ici avec lui…

Foutaises ! Dean se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ça et se secoua… Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de cogiter sans cesse ! Dormir…oui voilà ce qu'il avait besoin … tomber dans l'inconscience et ne plus penser à rien…

_**- Bon… pas que tu m'emmerdes…mais j'ai …des choses à faire…**_ Fit-il, bourru.

_**- Ok, je te dérange pas plus…**_ À nouveau cette impression de l'avoir peiné qui apparut pour disparaître aussitôt…Ok il avait peut-être pas été très sympa dans sa façon de le virer mais bon, il n'allait pas le laisser prendre racine non plus…

L'homme, _« Jimmy »_ se dirigea vers la porte, sans un au-revoir et l'ouvrit. Mais au moment où il sortait, Dean se souvint d'une question qui l'avait taraudé…

_**- Au fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la mère Ryan tout à l'heure ? **_

_**- Ta voisine ? Humm…je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir …**_

_**- Si je te le demande… **_

_**- Ok, mais tu viendras pas te plaindre…**_ Souffla-t-il, avant de se retourner et de le sonder du regard…

_**- Elle m'a juste dit que j'avais une aura très forte…**_

_**- Pfff elle et ses conneries de voyante ! **_Dean leva les mains au ciel dans un geste théâtrale et se retourna comme pour clore la conversation mais se stoppa bien vite dans son geste en l'entendant poursuivre…

_**- Assez forte pour pouvoir te guérir de tes démons, et que, malgré ton sale caractère et ton…addiction…je devais tenir le coup car tu es quelqu'un de bien même si tu es persuadé du contraire…et…**_

_**- Et ?**_ Siffla Dean entre ses dents…

_**- Et que, notre destin était de nous rencontrer… **_

Ok, là c'était trop ! Il allait devoir dire deux mots à cette vieille folle ! Non mais vraiment ! C'était quoi ce délire là ? D'où elle se permettait de dire des conneries pareilles ? Dean serra les poings de colère, et sans se retourner mis fin à la conversation.

_**- Ok, j'irais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Désolé pour ces conneries ! **_

Après quelques secondes de silence, il crut l'entendre murmurer…

_**- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sont des conneries ?**_

Mais quand il se retourna, il n'était plus là… la porte toujours ouverte, il s'avança pour la refermer et ne put résister à l'envie de vérifier le couloir…personne… Son cerveau avait encore dû lui jouer un sale tour…

.

* * *

**_Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être plus long à venir, car je ne tiens pas la grande forme en ce moment, mais promis je fais au plus vite ;)_**

**_Kisss_**

**_C-Line_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hellooooooooooo ! **_

_I'm backkkkk ! lol _

_J'ai fait le pleins de vitamines et comme disait la pub « Du Destiel, et ça repart ! » (Non ? C'était pas ça ?) ^^_

_Anyway, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre exxxxxtra long ('fin pour moi ! lol) en Kdo ! Double POV dans ce dernier, et beaucoup de tension…mais aussi des pétages de plomb et … surprise ! _

_Vais pas tout dévoiler là non plus ! mdrr _

_Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on avance ! (Heureusement me direz-vous, on reculerait que ce serait inquiétant ! lol) Et que, une grande première pour moi, j'en suis plutôt fière... lol_

_**.**_

_Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews… :S J'ai vraiment honte ! Alors pour me rattraper voici une tite récap ! ) J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !_

_**Barjy :** Contente que tu ais aimé ! Il est vrai que la scène du « clebs » je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! lol_

_**Shany **_**: **_Juste mdrrr ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir frustrée à ce point ! lol Dis-moi y es-tu toujours attachée à ton poteau ? Allez va je te libère… J'espère juste qu'au bout d'une semaine tu n'as pas trop dépérie… :D_

_**Maly**_** : **_Merciii ! Tu vas être contente une partie des mystères va justement s'éclaircir dans ce chapitre et ce enrobé d'encore plus de tension entre eux ! ;)_

_**Marian**_** : **_Merci Miss ! C'est vrai que Dean qui se fait mener par le bout du nez c'est hummm ! lol_

_**Martelca**_** : **_Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et je pense que ta curiosité va être un peu assouvie là !_

_**Ignis**_** : **_Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Pour être perturbés ils vont l'être ! hihihi :D_

_._

_**Allez, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture ! :D**_

.

* * *

.

Affalé dans son canapé, épuisé, imbibé, son verre troqué depuis longtemps contre la bouteille, Dean survolait les programmes télévisés…Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps il était là, il savait juste que dehors il faisait nuit noire et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas se risquer à refermer les yeux sous peine d'être de nouveau happé par des cauchemars… Comme ça avait été le cas, lorsqu'il avait essayé un peu plus tôt…

Il zappait plus qu'il ne regardait… Les programmes de noël ayant envahis les chaînes…On n'y voyait plus que ça…ce foutu bonhomme rouge, ces familles heureuses qui se réunissent autour d'un bon repas, le rire émerveillé de ces enfants qui ouvrent leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin… Tout était tellement stéréotypé… Qu'en était-il des familles brisées qui plus jamais ne fêterait quoi que ce soit ensemble…à part l'anniversaire de la mort d'un proche ?

Pourquoi à la télé tout devait toujours être tout beau tout rose ?

Rageusement, il éteignit son poste… Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui rappelle sans cesse ? N'aurait-il jamais droit au repos ? Non, surement que non…et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il le méritait…

Non ce qu'il méritait, c'était cette douleur atroce qui jamais plus ne le lâcherait…Il devrait vivre avec jusqu'à sa mort, car il était responsable de son malheur…il était responsable de leur mort…et ces souvenirs, cette douleur, cette culpabilité, était sa pénitence… Celui qui fut un jour son père, le lui avait assez répété. Même son petit frère, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit en ces termes, le pensait assez fort pour l'abandonner aussi…

Et le voilà aujourd'hui…

À tout juste 26 ans, sa vie était déjà foutue…

Seul, abandonné de tous, il avait fuis pour devenir que plus pathétique, misérable même, à tenter de se tuer à coups de whisky, tout en sachant que de se tuer maintenant reviendrait à les trahir, elles…

Choix cornélien pour lui, mais aberrant pour quiconque, connaissait un tant soit peu son histoire…

La seule question qui subsistait était, quand ? Quand son calvaire allait-il prendre fin ? Quand allait-il enfin rendre les armes ? Quand allait-on abréger ses souffrances ?

Et l'envie subite d'aller finalement demander à la vieille peau d'à côté de lui lire son avenir dans sa foutue boule magique le saisit…

Malgré le fait qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'au couloir puis jusqu'à sa porte, non sans se tenir au mur…

Il cogna, plus qu'il ne frappa à la porte, son ivresse avancée, lui faisant perdre la mesure de ses gestes…

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça…surtout pas dans son état… surtout pas lorsqu'il était de cette humeur massacrante…mais en cet instant il ne réfléchissait plus, n'en était plus capable surtout…

Il délirait… frappait de plus en plus fort à la porte qui restait désespérément close…beuglait après sa chère voisine, l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par la tête pour qu'elle lui ouvre… sans succès…

Peut-être était-elle absente ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas lui ouvrir…Sans doute avait-elle compris qu'il était totalement ivre…Sûrement l'avait-il vexé avec ses insultes ou très certainement effrayée aussi…

Quoiqu'il en soit il continua, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, à taper et hurler après la pauvre femme…Tout ce qu'il voulait était savoir le temps qu'il lui restait à purger sa peine, comme tout détenu était en droit de le savoir…c'était tout… il voulait savoir…il en avait besoin…

Alors il redoubla ses coups sur la lourde porte en bois…jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les poings…mais il n'était plus en mesure d'arrêter…son cerveau était ensevelit sous l'alcool et le désespoir, il ne le contrôlait plus…il ne ressentait même plus la douleur, celle-ci faisait partie intégrale de lui… alors il continuait…encore et encore et encore…frapper…frapper de toutes ces forces…crier, insulter, hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on lui ouvre et qu'on le libère de ce poids…

Ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il évacuait toute cette colère, toute cette douleur, qu'il traînait depuis tout ce temps, contre cette porte…jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une légère pression sur son épaule… Il se détacha de cette entrave d'un mouvement vif, qui le fit perdre son équilibre, mais se raccrochant à la poignée de la porte se redressa et repris ses coups sans même se retourner.

Une autre pression se fit sentir sur ses bras, plus ferme cette fois…On tentait de le maintenir immobile, de le calmer…Alors il se débâtit…Il ne voulait pas se calmer ! Il voulait que tout s'arrête, enfin !

La prise se resserra et il se sentit plaqué en arrière, des bras l'enserrant comme un étau… Une voix lui parla doucement mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait…il était trop déconnecté pour ça… Ça pouvait bien être le diable lui-même qui lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'il n'en se serait même pas rendu compte… Il se calma cependant quelques secondes…juste assez pour que la prise se relâche légèrement et qu'il en profite pour balancer fortement sa tête en arrière, atteignant son assaillant en plein visage et qu'enfin libérer il retourne à sa folie et frappe de nouveau contre la porte…

Cependant, son adversaire n'en démordit pas et le retournant sèchement, lui adressa un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire, le propulsant au sol…où il fut happé par le noir.

.

.

Un bruit...une pression sur son visage...une douleur légère puis plus forte au niveau de sa lèvre et de nouveau ce bruit...

Une voix, pas plus qu'un murmure à son oreille...et encore cette douleur, qui le lança jusque dans la mâchoire et le força à entrouvrir les yeux...pas plus de quelques secondes car une lumière aveuglante lui brûla aussitôt les yeux...

Quelque chose dans chez cheveux…de la chaleur…de la douceur…il se sentait bien…alors il se laissa retomber dans l'inconscience...

.

.

_**POV Jimmy**_

.

Il marchait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant…besoin de s'aérer l'esprit…besoin de ne plus penser à rien tout en ayant besoin de réfléchir…

Il avait pourtant des milliers de choses à faire. Il avait été absent de chez lui pendant 3 jours. Les 3 pires jours de sa vie, mais qui chaque années revenaient depuis 25 ans. Et c'était loin d'être une sinécure. Chaque fois il en revenait éreinté, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Mais pourtant, il avait quand même pris le temps d'aller rendre le portefeuille qu'il avait retrouvé sur son guéridon…il avait quand même accepté de monter se réchauffer et boire un verre chez lui, mais pas parce qu'il était gelé de l'avoir attendu presqu'1 heure, non…mais bien parce que cet homme l'intriguait… Cet homme aussi bourru, désagréable et perturbé fut-il l'intriguait, l'obsédait même depuis 3 jours maintenant. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

C'était comme si le fait de l'avoir aidé cette fameuse nuit avait créé en lui une sorte de besoin protecteur. Et plus il analysait ses pensées, ce besoin de le revoir, cette envie de mieux le connaître, plus il était confus et obsédé. Ses yeux verts ne le quittaient plus dès qu'il fermait les siens. Et il n'avait qu'une envie les revoir... Et il les avait revus…Plus beaux que dans son souvenir encore… La boule dans son ventre en avait fait des bonds lorsqu'il s'y était plongé…

Les échanges n'étaient pas simple avec lui, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et était plutôt rustre et pourtant, il les appréciait. Il appréciait le voir s'offusquer quand il l'appelait _« Princesse »,_ il appréciait le voir gêner quand il lui remémorait les détails oubliés de leur _« rencontre »,_ il appréciait les rares sourires qu'il avait réussi à lui extirper… _Il l'appréciait_… Sans même savoir pourquoi, sans même vraiment le connaître…c'était un fait…Il l'appréciait…

Alors oui, quand il le voyait descendre verres après verres comme aujourd'hui, à seulement 13 h, oui il s'inquiétait… C'était une crainte irrationnelle…mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…Et plus il y pensait plus la boule dans son ventre se serrait…

Et ce, sans parler de ce que lui avait dit la voisine de son air grave… ça lui avait froid dans le dos…elle était flippante, c'était définitif, mais il avait toujours eu tendance à croire à ces choses surnaturelles, pas que les fantômes ou vampires existes non, mais que certaines personne avait un don, ou les sens plus affutées et qu'elles étaient capable de voir ou sentir des choses que d'autres ne pouvait… Même s'il ne croyait pas au _« destin »._

Non, ça il ne pouvait y croire, sinon ça voudrait dire que son destin à lui aurait débuté d'une façon bien funeste !

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées…cette période lui mettait toujours le cerveau à l'envers… Alors comme chaque fois, qu'il n'avait pas le moral il se rendit chez Anna, sa demi-sœur de sang mais véritable sœur de cœur… Elle, elle savait toujours lui remonter le moral…

Seulement cette fois, elle ne lui fut d'aucune utilité, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y avait mis tout l'après- midi, elle n'avait pas réussie à l'apaiser…Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer la raison de son malaise… Toujours était-il que lorsqu'il ressorti de chez elle au soir, après l'avoir raccompagné du resto-ciné qu'ils s'étaient fait, la boule dans son estomac était omniprésente… Alors juste pour tenter de se calmer, il décida de reprendre le même chemin que 3 jours avant et de passer dans la ruelle…juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y était pas…

Une fois arrivé, il souffla, le trottoir était vide de tout occupant, et le bar semblait fermé.

Mais alors pourquoi ne s'en sentait-il pas plus rassuré pour autant ?

Il se décida à rentrer chez lui, il avait juste besoin de dormir, oui, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça irait mieux.

Il resserra les pans de sa veste, et reprit sa route.

Et c'est perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il s'arrêta net, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas arrivé devant chez lui, mais devant chez Dean…

Il jura dans sa barbe, et hésita un long moment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sonner à l'interphone.

Il voulait juste savoir qu'il allait bien…après…après il rentrerait chez lui se frapperait la tête dans le mur pour éteindre son cerveau et se coucherait…

Bon sang en plein milieu de la nuit ! Il avait vraiment un problème avec ce type ! Mais justement, le type en question ne répondit pas. Alors sentant son angoisse monter d'un cran il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton…Cherchant à calmer ses nerfs comme il pouvait…il était peut-être tout simplement endormi…il semblait tellement fatigué…

Mais rien y faisait…il devait savoir… c'était comme un besoin vital…une envie viscérale…

Alors sur un coup de tête il appuya sur tous les boutons, se prenant injures et menaces dans la figure au vue de l'heure avancée et ce jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable lui ouvre enfin sans demander d'explications…

N'ayant plus la patience d'attendre après l'ascenseur il monta les 5 étages à pieds, dévorant les marches 2 par 2...

Arrivé à l'étage, il entendit des bruits sourds de coups et des cris…et cette voix, emplis de colère et de désespoir, il l'a reconnu immédiatement…

Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'angle du couloir qui lui masquait la scène, mais une fois arrivé il se stoppa net face au spectacle désastreux qui se déroulait devant ses yeux...

Dean y était méconnaissable...complètement ivre ça c'était sûr, mais pire il semblait avoir complétement pété un plomb... Il tambourinait à la porte de cette pauvre Mme Ryan comme si sa vie en dépendait...Pourtant il ne semblait quasiment plus tenir sur ses jambes...

Après s'être avancé à pas de loup et avoir tenté de l'appeler doucement, ce que ce dernier n'avait même pas semblé entendre, il dû prendre les choses en mains. Dean délirait complètement, frappant cette foutue porte toujours plus fort, les poings en sang, et la pauvre vieille dame devait sûrement être terrorisée…

Il essaya d'abord de le stopper doucement, posant simplement une main sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea de sa prise d'un coup d'épaule manquant par la même de s'effondrer au sol... Alors, lorsque stabilisé il reprit ses coups, ne semblant même pas ressentir la douleur, il laissa de côté la douceur pour l'attraper plus fermement, ne pouvant le laisser se mutiler de la sorte...

Il se débâtit comme un beau diable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le plaque contre son torse et l'entrave de ses bras. Il pensa une seconde à la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps au contact du sien et sentit le nœud dans son estomac s'accroître, mais se reprenant, il se mit à parler doucement pour l'apaiser...

_**" C'est bon Dean, je te tiens...tout va bien...calmes-toi..."**_

Croyant avoir réussi à le calmer il relâcha la pression de ses bras...Grosse erreur! Dean en profita pour lui balancer un coup de tête dans le nez ce qui eut pour résultat qu'il le relâcha complétement poussant par la même un juron digne d'un charretier...Et tandis que tel un fou furieux Dean retournait cogner sa putain de porte, lui pissait le sang...mais heureusement son nez n'était pas cassé...

Il devait le calmer avant que tout ça ne dérape complètement… Et il ne semblait y avoir qu'un seul moyen… Il le retourna vivement vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il lui asséna un coup de poing digne des plus grands boxeurs directement dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant ainsi au sol…_Inconscient_…

Il n'avait juste pas prévu de frapper si fort, ni que sa tête heurterait le sol si violemment…

S'accroupissant, il murmura un _**« Désolé Dean » **_avant de le porter jusqu'à son appartement…

Après l'avoir déposé sur le lit, et allumé la lampe de chevet, il se mit en quête de la salle de bain pour se rincer et trouver de quoi les soigner. S'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit, il appliqua le désinfectant qu'il avait trouvé sur ses mains et les banda, puis remonta son regard sur sa lèvre… Dans le coup, elle avait explosée, et saignait maintenant abondamment… Il hésita…mais c'était de sa faute après tout, et puis Dean était parti pour être inconscient un bon moment, là, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser se vider de son sang comme ça…

Alors doucement, avec une compresse et un peu d'eau il nettoya le sang qui dégoulinait de sa lèvre, puis refit de même avec le désinfectant… Il le sentit s'agiter doucement, la douleur le réveillant… Il murmura un _**« Chuuutt…tout va bien… »**_ pour l'apaiser et reprit ses soins…

Il ouvrit les yeux, pas plus d'une seconde, pour les refermer aussitôt dans une grimace… Dans un élan réconfortant, il lui caressa les cheveux… comme on réconforterait un enfant, et il se rendormit instantanément… Seulement ce n'était pas un enfant, c'était Dean…cet inconnu qui l'obsédait jour et nuit, cet homme qui l'intriguait plus que de raison, alors quand son cœur s'emballa à ce contact, pourtant anodin, il se leva précipitamment du lit et sortit de la chambre.

.

Seulement, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir et le laisser seul, dans cet état…

Alors, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, il alternait entre les programmes télévisés débiles de la nuit et les allers retours dans la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, tout en ayant pratiquement avalé une cafetière entière.

Il se sentait éreinté, mais n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez lui…sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait contraint à rester pour le veiller…pas par une force extérieure, non, mais par sa propre volonté… Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait responsable de l'avoir mis KO… oui, sans doute…

Il se mentait à lui-même, il le savait…mais c'était plus simple que de se torturer l'esprit à tenter de comprendre le pourquoi du comment…

Ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander par contre, c'était ce qui avait bien pu mettre Dean dans un tel état, hormis l'abus d'alcool biensûr… Cet homme devant être hanté par de sacrés démons… La vie n'avait pas dû être tendre avec lui pour qu'à seulement 26 ans il se bousille comme ça… Il eut un pincement au cœur pensant à sa propre vie loin d'être toute rose aussi, mais qui, à côté de la sienne, devait être un parcours de santé…

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux le jour se levait à peine. Il s'était finalement endormis dans le canapé, pas plus d'une heure ou deux sans doute… Il se passa les mains sur le visage, pour finir de se réveiller et se leva, prenant instinctivement la direction de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Il dormait à poings fermés.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observa un long moment avant de demander dans un murmure… _**« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, bon sang ? »**_

.

Il en était à se demander pour la énième fois s'il devait attendre son réveil ou s'il devait partir avant…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il tergiversait seul dans le salon, tournant en rond, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, tel une mère poule inquiète pour son petit, ne trouvant pas le courage de partir tout en craignant de rester…

Alors pour se changer les idées, il décida d'aller vérifier que la voisine allait bien, et n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque de frayeur suite aux événements de la nuit. Si tant était qu'elle acceptait de lui ouvrir…

Il fut rassurer de la voir se porter comme un charme, se demandant même s'il devait mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé…Elle n'était peut-être pas chez elle finalement…ou avait un sommeil de plomb…

Il fut surpris qu'elle le reconnaisse instantanément et l'invite même à entrer prendre une tasse de thé, et il était sur le point d'accepter, se disant que ça le changerait du café qu'il avait ingurgité toute la nuit, quand un cri lui vrilla les oreilles…_et le cœur_…

_**« Dean… »**_

.

.

_**POV Dean**_

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour... Il ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de s'être allongé sur son lit...

Cependant une impression étrange de déjà vu le parcourut...pourtant cette fois pas de doute il était bien chez lui...

Il soupira, las…Encore une fois, il devait affronter la réalité, car encore une fois il avait survécu à un énième coma éthylique... Cependant cette fois, il semblerait qu'il se soit manqué de peu, au vu de la douleur vive qui le saisit quand sa main frotta son menton...

Intrigué, il se redressa dans son lit, afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain et voir dans le miroir de quoi il retournait... Mais dès son premier mouvement amorcé un violent vertige le stoppa tandis que sa vue se brouillait et qu'une nausée lui retournait l'estomac... Rien d'anormal derrière une telle cuite...sauf qu'il sentit au fond de lui, tandis qu'il se rallongeait pour calmer le tournis infernal dans sa tête, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose... Quelque chose que son cerveau sélectif ne semblait pas décidé à lui rappeler…

Il se sentait si faible ce matin…Il leva les mains pour se frotter le visage mais s'arrêta en chemin…Ses mains…Ses mains lui faisaient mal, très mal...et elles étaient emmitouflées dans un bandage blanc…

Il les tournait et retournait, comme si la réponse du _« pourquoi »_ était inscrite dessus, mais ne comprenais pas, ne se souvenais pas…il déroula alors le bandage de sa main gauche et y découvrit son poing écorché, à vif…le sang à peine coagulé sur les blessures…Il fit de même avec la seconde et y découvrit les mêmes plaies…

Il se leva alors soudainement, faisant fi du tournis et de la nausée, et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa salle de bain, non sans trébucher…

Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet bleu nuit, quasiment noir, parsemé de nuances de vert, provenant de sa mâchoire…Sa lèvre inférieure, elle, portait une grosse coupure et était enflée… Il tenta d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche pour tester sa mâchoire, mais la douleur le fit grimacer et sa lèvre re-craqua…et le sang recoula… _Le sang_…

La nausée se fit soudain plus virulente et il eut juste le temps de se pencher et de rendre tout son estomac dans le lavabo…Les images s'entrechoquant dans sa tête…Leurs corps se vidant de leur vie…le sang s'accumulant autour d'elles…et lui qui tombe à genoux dans un cri horrifié…le choc des blessures qui le percutent à son tour…son souffle qui se coupe…son cœur qui s'arrête…les larmes qui coulent à flot sur son visage…et ses cris qui résonnent encore et encore et encore …jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse et s'éteigne d'avoir été trop sollicité… alors il crie en silence… tout en rampant sur le sol noyé de tout leur sang…son sang… _**NON !**_ Hurle-t-il de désespoir…

Mais cette fois sa voix résonna…cette fois ce n'était plus dans sa tête qu'il hurlait et pleurait …non cette fois, ce cri déchirant il le poussait réellement…pour la première fois depuis ce jour… Pour la première fois, il extériorisait _-consciemment- _au lieu de tout enfouir au fond de lui…et ça le soulagea…tellement qu'il recommença…il hurla…encore et encore… Il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage glacé et pleura…pleura toutes les larmes que son corps avait contenu depuis 9 mois… Pleura et cria…cria et pleura encore et encore…et ce même lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue…ce même lorsque la silhouette s'accroupit à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule…et encore quand elle s'assit à ses côté et doucement lui posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour remplacer le sol et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant…Oui malgré tout ça, Dean continuait à tout évacuer à travers sanglots et cris s'accrochant désespérément à cette âme réconfortante comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il agrippait désespérément à une bouée de sauvetage craignant de se noyer au milieu de toutes ces émotions qu'il évacuait enfin…

.

* * *

_**La suite au plus tard dans une semaine…mais j'essaie avant, promis :)**_

_**Kissssss**_

_**Céline**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Helloooo !**_

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 en cadeau d'avant Noël ! :D**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez toujours même s'il s'agit d'un chapitre plus « calme » que le précédent… :)**_

_**Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser de n'avoir pas répondu à vos reviews, qui plus est pour la seconde fois… :-/**_

_**Le temps à une dent contre moi et me file tout le temps entre les doigts pfff**_

_**Sachez juste, que je les ai lues, et que je les ai adorées ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes de me suivre dans mes délires ! Je vous adore ! :D**_

_**Tant qu'on est dans les remerciements, merci à ma Gab adorée sans qui cette fic n'aurait ni queue ni tête ! Je t'adore ma chérie ! lol**_

_**Et spéciale clin d'œil à Maly ! :D**_

_**Et biensûr à toutes les DA de Fb ! :D**_

_**Allez…j'arrête mon moment : « J'ai survécu à l'apocalypse et je vous aime tous ! » Mdrrr**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! xD**_

.

* * *

.

Il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi…prostré sur le sol…à pleurer tout son soul…à _-enfin-_ pleurer leur perte… Mais par contre il se souvenait parfaitement de sa gêne quand il avait, finalement calmé, réalisé la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient… Oui il se souvenait de cette main glissée dans ses cheveux, et de cette autre posée sur son flanc…il se souvenait de la chaleur apaisante qu'il avait ressenti, blottis contre ce corps, la tête posée sur ses genoux, ses mains agrippées à son pull, juste avant de comprendre…

Il s'était alors relevé vivement, restant planté là, n'osant pas le regarder… Et il se souvenait du froid qui avait alors percuté son corps, ainsi privé de cette chaleur réconfortante…

_**- Je…**_Commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire…

Il avait l'impression de marcher au ralenti, épuisé par tous ses pleurs, par toutes ses émotions… il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire…

S'excuser ? _Oui surement…_ Lui demandait ce qu'il fichait là ? _Oui aussi…_ Le remercier ? _Très certainement…_

Car en dépit de sa honte de s'être laissé aller face à _lui_, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir été là, et plus, de ne pas l'avoir abandonné, lassé par ses pleurs et ses cris… Cette présence, ce soutient, il en avait eu besoin depuis si longtemps…et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sa famille qui lui apportait enfin, non, c'était un parfait inconnus qui lui offrait…sans raison…

Un parfait inconnu, qu'il ne savait même pas comment remercier…les mots refusant obstinément de sortir de sa bouche… Il prit alors sur lui, et plongea son regard vers le bleu du sien, s'y perdant quelques instants, avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il l'a regarda un instant avant de se saisir de son avant-bras, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Et une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, ou presque, étant légèrement plus petit que lui, sans quitter son regard il lui souffla timidement un _**« Merci »**_ dans un demi-sourire gêné, sourire qu'il lui retourna en réponse…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes faites de coton, sans savoir si c'était vraiment dû à la fatigue intense qu'il ressentait…Quittant finalement ses yeux, il se retourna et se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa tomber allonger, prenant son visage dans ses mains…il se sentait tellement faible, tellement perdu…et pourtant si bien à la fois que ça en était déroutant.

Il se redressa après quelques minutes, pensant se trouver face à son acolyte, mais la pièce était déserte. Un moment de panique le saisit…

_**- Jimmy ?**_ Appela-t-il faiblement avant de reprendre plus fortement devant l'absence de réponse. _**Jimmy ? **_Pourquoi l'idée qu'il soit parti l'inquiétait autant ? Rien ne le retenait ici après tout…

Non, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver seul…_encore_… Il se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu en sortir…

_**- Jim… **_Commença-t-il, mais c'est une voix venant de l'opposé qui lui répondit…

_**- Castiel.**_

Il se retourna pour le voir dans la cuisine, debout face à la fenêtre, observant ce qu'il semblait être des flocons commencer à tomber…

_**- Quoi ?**_ Demanda-t-il , se rapprochant de quelques pas.

_**- Castiel… Je m'appelle Castiel…pas Jimmy… Enfin…**_ Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se retourna. Mais son regard se fit fuyant…Cherchait-il à l'éviter ? Ca semblait évident…Lui aussi aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise de s'être épanché comme une fille dans ses bras…mais étonnement, non…enfin pas vraiment… Il ressentait surtout le soulagement que ça lui avait procuré…et un énorme mal de tête !

_**- Castiel ? Répéta Dean surpris. C'est quoi ça ? C'est d'origine biblique ou quelque chose comme ça ?**_

_**- Oui…quelque chose comme ça… **_

Dean attendit la suite, mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

_**- Tu ne souhaites pas en parler… **_C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, il savait très bien ce que c'était que d'avoir certaine choses sur lesquelles on préférait se taire…surtout quand ces choses nous faisaient souffrir… _**Je comprends…**_ Murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

A ces mots, Castiel releva enfin ses yeux pour croiser les siens, et inclina sa tête légèrement, comme s'il était de nouveau en train de chercher à lire en lui…Sensation vraiment déroutante… Alors il se racla la gorge, et quitta ce regard océan avant de s'y noyer…

Il s'élança vers la cuisine pour se donner contenance et avisa la cafetière vide, avant d'attraper le paquet de café placé à côté pour en refaire passer un. Son geste lui valut de grimacer de douleur. Sa main droite était apparemment plus touchée, le lançant fortement. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il était droitier, il avait donc dû se servir d'avantage de cette dernière. Mais pour le coup, ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir !

L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de minutes en minutes…Il avait l'impression de sentir son regard lui brûler la nuque, et la boule dans son estomac fit un saut périlleux à cette pensée…

_**- Y'a longtemps que tu es là Cas ?**_ Dit-il, sans se retourner, pour casser le silence électrique qui s'était installé.

_**- Cas ?**_ Répéta son acolyte surpris.

Dean se stoppa dans son geste, la cuillère de café en suspend au-dessus du filtre, qui se renversa de moitié au passage… _Ah parce qu'il lui donnait des p'tits noms maintenant ?!_

_**- Euh ouais…Apparemment …**_ Marmonna-t-il, en reprenant ses mouvements dans des gestes gauches. _**Sauf si ça te gêne…**_

_**-Non, ça va, je devrais pouvoir m'y habituer… **_

_S'y habituer_…

Ça sonnait étrange à ses oreilles…comme une promesse de lendemain, et pour lui qui vivait au jour le jour depuis 9 mois, espérant toujours plus fort qu'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain, c'était vraiment déstabilisant…

Mais il devrait s'y faire…les choses avaient changées… sa misérable vie s'était éclairée d'une légère lueur qu'il se devait de suivre, car il avait enfin compris… Oui, il avait compris qu'il n'aurait sûrement rien pu faire pour les sauver…

_**- C'est bon…**_ Il sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix si proche de lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, trop perdu dans ses pensées, et sa respiration se bloqua lorsque le souffle de son _« ami »_, penché par-dessus son épaule pour voir la cafetière, lui caressa le cou lorsqu'il poursuivit… _**Je crois que cette fois, il y assez de café…**_

Figé de le sentir si proche de lui, Dean finit quand même par baisser les yeux pour voir le filtre remplis à ras bord.

_**- Oh…euh…ouais…**_ Baragouina-t-il, mal à l'aise à la fois pour son étourderie mais aussi et surtout par cette proximité qui faisait qu'il pouvait sentir son torse frôler son dos, sentir son souffle sur sa peau qui bien que chaud, lui donnait malgré tous des frissons… Cependant lorsque finalement il s'écarta, une sensation de vide le surpris…

Il s'activa alors à récupérer ses bêtises, vidant le filtre pour recommencer, se concentrant sur sa tâche cette fois, tandis que Castiel l'observait une petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

_**- Tu ne m'as pas répondu…**_Fit-il soudain.

_**- A propos de quoi ?**_

_**- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**_ Il osa un regard vers son acolyte qu'il vit se mordillait la lèvre comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner…

Il se cala dos au plan de travail, attendant maintenant que le café passe ainsi que sa réponse… Le temps qu'il prenait pour répondre l'angoissa et un mauvais pressentiment le saisit sans savoir pourquoi…

_**- Si je te dis oui…ça te suffit ?**_ Répondit-il enfin.

_**- Pas vraiment…Pourquoi es-tu là ? Comment es-tu entré ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Et…resté**_ ? Des dizaines de questions se pressaient dans sa tête et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas toutes les lui poser d'un coup. Mais ce mec était une vraie énigme à lui tout seul, il l'intriguait, et il voulait comprendre… _le_ comprendre…

_**- Wow doucement Princesse ! Une question à la fois ! Ria-t-il. **_

Étonnement cette fois Dean ne s'offusqua pas du surnom, mais en sourit. Avec toutes ses questions sorties d'un coup, il était vrai qu'il ressemblait à une fille ! Cependant, bien que Castiel blaguait et riait, il n'en remarqua pas moins l'air gêné qui flottait sur son visage.

_**- Ok…donc, pourquoi es-tu là ?**_

_**- Parce que je le peux. **_

_**- C'est pas une réponse ça…**_

_**- C'est la mienne… **_

_**- Comment es-tu rentré ?**_ Enchaîna-t-il comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus.

_**- J'ai sonné.**_

_**- Et je t'ai ouvert ?**_

_**- Non. Un de tes voisins.**_

_**- T'as sonné chez mes voisins ?**_

_**- Tu répondais pas…**_ Dit-il en haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

_**- Ok…Et qu'il y avait-il de s'y important pour que tu sonnes chez mes voisins à … à quelle heure déjà ?**_

_**- Humm… vers les 2 heures je crois…**_

_**- Du matin ? Il eut droit à un regard levé au ciel en réponse.**_ Ok question con. Donc ?

_**- Donc quoi ?**_

_**- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con ! Qu'il y avait-il de s'y important pour que tu te pointes soudainement comme ça, à 2 heure du mat' et ailles jusqu'à sonner chez mes voisins ?**_

Il chercha son regard, tentant de comprendre, mais ce dernier se fit d'abord fuyant avant de finalement venir se planter dans le sien, déterminé.

_**- Toi.**_

_**- …**_

_**- Je ... J'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas... Mais ne me demande pas comment ou pourquoi… j'en sais rien moi-même…**_

_**- T'avais l'impression que … Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On se connait à peine… !**_

_**- C'est…compliqué à expliquer…Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas moi-même… Appelle ça un mauvais pressentiment si tu veux… **_

_**- Ouais…ben de toute façon tu avais tout faux donc ça règle le problème… **_Il se retourna pour vérifier l'état d'avancement du café, ça devenait urgent là !

_**- J'avais tout faux ?**_ Questionna son ami visiblement surpris.

Il se retourna vers lui.

_**- Oui, au final tu t'es pointé et j'étais même pas là ! Au vu de ma tronche et de mes mains, j'ai dû me rendre dans un bar et me battre avec un autre mec bourré ou le videur va savoir ! Ou alors j'étais déjà rentré et je cuvais sur mon pieu… Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'étais pas mourant comme t'as pu le constater !**_

_**- Et dans ton raisonnement t'expliques comment le fait que je sois là, maintenant ?**_

_**- Euh… j'sais pas…comme t'avais pas pu constater que j'étais en vie cette nuit t'es rentré chez toi, avant de revenir ce matin ?**_ Sans savoir pourquoi, Dean sentait intérieurement que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route, et ça commençait à le ronger… alors il se retourna et se servit, enfin, son café tant désiré…non sans grimacer à chaque geste qu'il faisait et en renverser partout... Sa main gauche était peut-être moins touchée, mais n'en restait pas moins douloureuse et les gestes de précisions lui apparaissaient bien plus compliqués…

_**- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien Dean ? **_

Dean se figea, sachant inconsciemment que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Il baissa la tête vers sa tasse et attendit mais l'homme ne poursuivit pas, attendant sûrement qu'il lui réponde, mais il ne pouvait pas, sa gorge était serrer par l'angoisse, car au ton qu'il avait pris pour lui demander, il sentait qu'il avait dû bien merder…

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et il sursauta, à cran. Il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, et plongea son regard perçant dans le sien.

_**- Dis-moi…**_ Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Alors, il lui raconta. Comment il l'avait trouvé dans le couloir, complètement déconnecté du monde réel, frappant la porte de sa pauvre voisine, l'insultant, la suppliant d'abréger ses souffrances, de lui révéler son avenir et surtout sa mort.

Comment il ne l'entendait pas et ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence quand bien même il le maintenait fermement pour le calmer, ce qui avait été inutile.

Il lui apprit que les blessures de ses mains étaient le résultat de ses coups dans la lourde porte en bois et non issue d'une bagarre dans un bar comme il l'avait d'abord supposé.

_**- Et pour ma lèvre ?**_ Demanda-t-il soudain. Relevant son regard, qu'il avait baissé pour regarder ses mains, vers lui.

Castiel eu un sourire gêné avant de répondre, hésitant.

_**- Euh…ça, c'est moi… ne le prend pas mal, mais fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour calmer tes nerfs, Princesse**_. Finit-il dans une tentative de rendre les choses moins tendues.

_**- Mais pour ma défense, c'est toi qui avais commencé…**_ Il montra son nez du doigt, et Dean remarqua qu'il était légèrement enflé et rouge. _**Oui, quand je te tenais pour te calmer, tu t'es débattu comme un beau diable…**_ Dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

_**- Ok. Désolé pour ça…pour tout en fait…Je ne pensais pas avoir disjoncté à ce point-là…**_ Il soupira, sentant le poids revenir se poser lourdement sur ses épaules… Il était allé trop loin. La pauvre Mme Ryan, et si elle lui avait ouvert ? Et si Castiel ne se s'était pas pointé, guidé par son pressentiment …S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, tout ça aurait pu finir mal… Jusqu'où aurait-il été…

_**- Mais j'étais là. **_

Dean resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Ce mec lisait vraiment dans ses pensées en fait…

_**- Non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, Dean, je n'ai pas encore de pouvoirs magiques, alors fais pas cette tête ! C'est jusque que je sais bien décrypter les gens, et toi, tu es un livre ouvert… Tout passe par tes yeux… je peux presque suivre toutes tes pensées rien qu'en te regardant dans les yeux…**_

Dean en resta sans voix, toujours perdu dans les yeux de son ami…C'était tellement étrange…l'atmosphère était lourde mais légère à la fois…l'ambiance gênante mais aussi apaisante…sa présence…juste… agréable…et ce, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire...

Il pouvait lire en lui ? Deviner ses pensées ? Ok, c'était vraiment bizarre…alors pourquoi ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça ?

_**- Là par exemple, tu te demandes si tu dois me foutre à la porte ou me remercier pour t'avoir aidé… **_

_**- Peut-être devrais-tu travailler ton don…pour le coup tu as tout faux !**_

_**- Ah oui ? À quoi pensais-tu alors ?**_ Sourit-il mutin.

_**- Au fait que j'allais devoir aller m'excuser auprès de Mme Ryan, si elle m'ouvre encore sa porte après ça…**_

_**- Mmm…ce n'était pas ça, je le sais, mais pour ce qui est de Mme Ryan, t'inquiètes pas elle va bien, j'étais allé la voir pour m'en assurer quand tu…**_

_**- Quand je quoi ?**_ Fit-il sur la défensive, craignant qu'il lui révèle un autre moment de folie.

_**- Quand tu t'es mis à crier… **_

_**- Et ?**_

_**- Et, je t'ai rejoint dans la salle de bain…**_

_**- Oh ! Ok…**_

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes, mais pas pesant cette fois-ci, non, juste nécessaire, calme…

Et cette fois, c'est Dean qui finit par le briser…

_**- Je t'en ai fait voir cette nuit hein ?**_

_**- Pas grave…**_Répondit-il seulement dans un haussement d'épaules.

_**- T'as faim ? J'me prends une douche et je te paye un cheeseburger pour te remercier !**_ Il ponctua sa phrase par une tape amicale sur son bras. Tape qu'il lui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur, ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant ses blessures. Castiel lui lança un regard inquiet et il leva les yeux au ciel pour se moquer de lui-même, tout en lâchant un _**Quel con ! **_ironique.

Sans même attendre de réponse à son invitation, il le contourna et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait étrangement de bonne humeur malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris et son mal de tête en était même venu à passer… Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre !

La douche, lui donna l'impression de revivre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était la douleur de l'eau chaude sur ses blessures, en particulier ses mains. C'est qu'il ne s'était pas raté quand même ! Il se demandait même s'il ne devrait pas voir un doc…surtout pour sa main droite dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à se servir…

Il jura quand, sorti de la douche, il voulut s'essuyer, puis s'habiller, se coiffer, et enfin le pire de tous se brosser les dents…Bon sang ! Serrer la brosse à dent dans sa main lui faisait un mal de chien et de devoir la bouger…une torture!

Une énième plainte sorti de sa bouche, quand il entendit un rire en écho dans la pièce d'à côté…Un rire rauque, joyeux, agréable… Et, relevant son visage vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il se surprit à sourire lui aussi.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Lui qui avait oublié jusqu'à la signification du mot _« sourire »_ depuis tous ces mois, ne faisait quasiment que ça dès qu'il était à son contact…

Il entendit soudain un _**« Ca va aller Princesse ? »**_ ironique, résonner au travers de la porte et sourit de plus belle…

Il appréciait ce mec, voilà ce qui lui arrivait…Lui, Dean Winchester, le mec le plus détruit de l'univers, aussi bas fut-il tombé dans la fosse des Enfers, s'était fait un ami, et chose improbable dans ce lieu, ce n'était pas un Démon…mais bel et bien un Ange…

.

* * *

.

_**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous faire la suite mais ce sera très sûrement après les fêtes…**_

_**Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs à toutes de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Éclatez-vous bien, profitez bien de votre famille et de vos amis, et ne faites rien que Dean & Cas ne ferait pas ! xD**_

_**Je vous envois de Gros Bisous mes lectrices adorées et vous dit à l'année prochaine ! :D**_

_**Céline**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente et je vous promets d'essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos ajouts ! You rock ! 3**

**Voici donc le chapitre 7... J'espère que vous aimerez toujours...**

**Kisssssss ;)**

**C-Line**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7 **

.

.

Dean était peut-être en bonne voie pour refaire surface de son long cauchemar, maintenant qu'il avait fait face à ses démons, qu'il avait extériorisé sa douleur, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que sa vie en devenait rose pour autant.

Depuis 3 jours maintenant, il bataillait avec tout le merdier qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers mois…l'envie ou plutôt le besoin d'alcool omniprésent, et celui de ces derniers jours…Ses blessures… Il avait la sensation de ne plus être capable de rien… Le moindre geste lui provoquait une douleur vive, et encore ce matin il avait laissé tomber la cafetière au sol, n'ayant pas encore pris les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait prescrit, il n'avait pu réfréner cet élan douloureux dans sa main lorsqu'il avait forcé dessus et par reflexe avait ouvert le poing serré sur l'anse de celle-ci… qui avait donc fini par s'exploser sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'était pas raté et il avait quand même dû se décidé à se rendre à l'hôpital 2 jours avant lorsque la douleur s'était faite de plus en plus forte. Il avait fortement pensé même s'être cassé quelque chose tant c'était insoutenable, mais la radio n'avait rien révélé de la sorte. Il était donc juste ressorti avec un bandage et des antidouleurs à ne surtout pas prendre accompagné d'alcool…

Dean s'était donc retrouvé face à un dilemme… Boire et ne pas prendre les médicaments…et souffrir au moindre geste, ou prendre les médicaments et ne pas boire…et ressentir le manque lui retourner l'estomac et le cerveau…

Bon, autant l'avouer, il avait bien essayé de prendre les deux le premier jour, faisant fi des conseils du médecin, mais il avait vite compris que ce n'était vraiment pas un bon plan, quand il s'était retrouvé pris de vertiges et avait vomit ses tripes toute la nuit !

C'est pourquoi il était maintenant sobre depuis 2 jours, laissant libre champs à son cerveau qui, se sentant pousser des ailes de pouvoir réfléchir de nouveau librement, ne cessait de tout analyser… Tout. Et en particulier les faits et gestes d'une certaine personne dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis qu'ils avaient partagé un repas au fast-food… Repas, qui, faut le dire, s'était déroulé dans une ambiance plus que tendu avant qu'il ne file comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, après un dernier regard dont lui seul avant le secret…un regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il fouillait à l'intérieur de vous, prenait votre âme en otage et vous laissait pantelant, vide et désorienté quand il vous relâchait…

C'était fou et totalement incongru…et pourtant ces moments-là, Dean se sentait en vie…

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette nuit, ni de ce matin dans la salle de bain…et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé Cas à rester avec un inconnu, ivre et totalement fou qui plus est. Mais il l'avait fait, et même s'il préférerait se couper un bras plutôt que de l'avouer, il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Mais depuis ce moment, l'homme aux yeux bleus ne quittait plus ses pensées…Il était comme obnubilé, obsédé même par cet homme, et il n'arrivait pas à y échapper…et ce même quand il dormait… Et il ne savait plus quoi en penser…

Ok il était mystérieux, et le mystère attirait le questionnement mais quand même… De là à se remémorer chaque gestes, comme ses penchements de têtes ou ses sourires en coin, se répéter chaque conversation inlassablement, ou fermer les yeux volontairement pour tenter de ressentir l'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti contre lui ce matin-là…

Il se passa les mains sur le visage pour sortir de ses pensées et se leva du canapé. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme là depuis 2 jours qu'il était enfermé ici, il tournait en rond. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il ressassait tout ça sans arrêt… « _Ou pas » _lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête et il soupira. Sa vie était un merdier sans nom et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était penser à un homme…bien plus que de raison…

Il attrapa sa veste d'un geste rageur et douloureux et se décida à sortir pour s'oxygéner le cerveau. Ce vieux bourru de Bobby commençait à lui manquer. Ça faisait 4 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et celui qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui depuis 9 mois, avait beau être rustre, il arrivait toujours à l'apaiser.

Le trajet jusqu'au garage, se fit sous la neige et dans un froid glacial, il devait faire au moins -10° dehors et il regretta presque son envie subite de sortir. D'autant que même là, les yeux bleus ne quittaient pas son esprit.

Lorsqu'il arriva au garage, il fut accueilli par un regard désapprobateur.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? »**_

_**« Bonjour à toi aussi Bobby »**_ Répondit Dean avec humour, habitué à ce genre de pique.

_**« Je t'ai donné congé t'as déjà oub… »**_ Bobby s'arrêta dans le milieu de sa phrase, lorsqu'arrivé près de lui il se mit à le dévisager. _**« Wow » **_Fit-il après un moment. _**« Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait ces derniers jours… »**_ Dit-il en lui signifiant sa lèvre encore meurtrie et légèrement bleuie avant que son regard ne descende sur ses mains bandées pour enfin remonter et se planter dans le sien, le scrutant _**« …mais bon sang, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! » **_

_**« Comme ça ? »**_ Reprit Dean, arquant un sourcil.

_**« Tu sembles presque…vivant ! »**_ Lança-t-il en guise d'explication.

Dean roula des yeux et se détourna à la fois gêné et amusé, mais Bobby le retint.

_**« Sérieusement fiston, tu sembles…plus en forme que depuis que je te connais, si on fait abstraction des signes évidents de bagarres… » **_Fit-il réprobateur.

_**« C'est bon Bobby j'ai compris… »**_

_**« Dean ! Si tu te drogues, je te jure que… »**_

_**« Quoi ?! Mais non Bobby, où es-tu aller chercher ça ?! »**_ Le coupa-t-il, sidéré.

_**« Alors c'est quoi ? »**_

_**« Quoi c'est quoi ? »**_ Fit-il, sentant l'agacement le gagner.

_**« Ton remède magique, c'est quoi ? Quand t'es parti y'a 4 jours t'avais des valises de la taille du Canada sous les yeux, le regard vide, t'étais imbibé comme jamais au point que tu n'étais plus bon à rien. Je m'attendais presque à ce que l'on finisse par m'appeler pour me dire que l'on t'avait retrouvé mort, gisant sur un trottoir dans le fin fond d'une ruelle sombre ! Et là… tu débarques, frais et dispos, avec moins de cernes que moi, le regard pétillant et je découvre qui plus est que tu sais sourire ! Alors ? »**_

_**« Que veux-tu que je te dise Bobby ? Oui, j'ai réussi à dormir un peu ces jours-ci. Oui je me sens un peu plus en forme que ces derniers temps. Et si là je suis sobre, c'est uniquement parce que les médocs que je prends pour mes mains me retournent l'estomac si je bois…C'est tout… »**_

_**« C'est tout ? C'est TOUT ? Te fous pas de moi, petit, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Depuis quand des petites douleurs d'estomac t'empêche de boire, hein ? Et depuis quand tu tiens debout sans descendre 2 litres de whisky avant ?! »**_

_**« Humm…3 jours »**_ Répondit Dean, qui s'évertuait à ne pas s'énerver à son tour, face à l'introspection de Bobby. Fallait pas oublier non plus, que même s'il était une sorte de figure paternelle pour lui, s'était aussi son patron !

_**« Ok…je vois… »**_

_**« Tu vois quoi ? »**_ Fit-il, perdu.

_**« T'as rencontré une fille c'est ça ? Bon sang, j'aurais dû le comprendre tout de suite, rien que par les foutues étincelles dans tes yeux ! »**_

_**« Qu-quoi ? Non ! »**_ Fit un Dean estomaqué.

_**« C'est bon Dean, pas la peine de le nier, et puis si c'est elle qui te fais cet effet-là… bon sang ça doit être un Ange ! »**_ Rit Bobby.

Dean, lui, en avala de travers et s'étouffa à moitié.

_**« Café ? »**_ Lança un Bobby amusé et visiblement soulagé aussi.

_**« Hum hum »**_ Acquiesça simplement Dean, incapable de parler, trop circonspect pour ça.

.

Dean ne resta pas plus d'un quart d'heure, Bobby avait du pain sur la planche avec lui en moins dans l'équipe, et de toute façon il n'aurait pas tenu d'avantage face à toutes ses questions. Lui qui n'avait jamais été du genre curieux, se révélait là, bien intéressé par sa vie. Et même s'il savait que ça se résumait à une sorte d'inquiétude paternelle et qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'une certaine façon de s'inquiéter autant pour lui, il n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise pour autant.

D'autant que Bobby, semblait totalement convaincu qu'une fille se cachait derrière ses changements, et ce, malgré qu'il l'ait nié tout du long.

Il avait forcément fait le rapprochement avec la seule nouveauté dans sa vie…_Cas_…

Mais il n'était définitivement pas une fille ! Ce qui mettait l'idée de Bobby complètement hors-jeu !

_N'est-ce pas…?_

L'envie de s'arrêter dans un bar pour se commander un whisky le taraudait. Tous ces gens qui couraient dans tous les sens dans la rue autour de lui pour faire leurs achats de Noël lui donnaient la nausée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère, qui malgré tout lui manquait terriblement. Pour lui Noël avait toujours été une période merveilleuse et il se demandait si c'était toujours le cas cette année malgré les derniers évènements…

Que devenait-il ? Y était-il entré, finalement, dans sa prestigieuse Université dont il lui avait tant rabâché les oreilles pour faire ses études de droit ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? Était-il heureux ? Lui raccrocherait-il au nez s'il essayait de l'appeler ?

Bien que fortement tenté, il écarta bien vite cette idée…Non, s'il était heureux, alors il ne voulait surtout pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs en lui téléphonant. Lui seul devrait à jamais porter cette croix.

L'envie d'une bouteille entière et plus seulement un verre était là maintenant. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se dit que la meilleure façon de tenir le coup était d'aller _« le » _voir. Resserrant sa veste autour de lui, il accéléra alors le pas et reprit la direction du bar avant de bifurquer vers sa rue… Pour l'immeuble se fut une autre paire de manches, car quand il était ressortit ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention trop occupé à retrouver sa route.

Il se mit donc à tourner sur lui-même, les observant, cherchant celui qui lui parlerait ou qui serait plus son style. Puis après un premier tri, il fit le tour des boîtes aux lettres. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite face à tous ces noms de familles, ne connaissant pas le sien…

Planté au milieu du trottoir, il se sentit soudain très con. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, à part sonner à chaque appartement, ce qui ferait surement de lui un désespéré…

Il se sorti une cigarette de son paquet, tout en se demandant ce qu'il foutait là de toute façon… Que lui aurait-il dit ? Qu'elle aurait été son excuse pour se pointer comme ça ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez emmerdé le gars ?

_**« Quel con ! »**_ Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, s'élançant pour repartir quand il crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il se retourna et scruta la rue.

_**« Dean ! »**_ Résonna son nom pour la seconde fois, et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la direction de la voix, pour y découvrir Castiel à plusieurs mètres. Il se demanda même comment il l'avait reconnu de s'y loin, lui-même le reconnaissant que grâce à son trench-coat dont les pans volait autour de lui. Il semblait marcher vite, vu la rapidité à laquelle il se rapprochait de lui, et Dean sentit la boule revenir se loger dans son estomac, y faisant des bonds comme si elle était heureuse d'y être de retour. Réprimant une grimace à cette pensée complètement stupide, il se mit à avancer dans sa direction à son tour. Quand soudain il le vit disparaître de son champ de vision.

_**« Cas ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en accentua le pas pour parcourir l'espace qui restait entre eux, et le découvrir allongé au sol, les quatre fers en l'air et une expression de surprise plaqué sur le visage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et d'un même mouvement ils éclatèrent de rire. Castiel se redressa et inconsciemment Dean lui tendit une main secourante, que l'homme saisit à l'avant-bras se souvenant visiblement de ses blessures. Les pieds toujours posés sur la plaque de verglas au sol, Cas eut beaucoup de mal à se redresser et ne lâcha pas Dean de suite pour se stabiliser. Ce que Dean ne laissa pas passer…

_**« Eh bien Cas, tu nous la joue façon « Bambi » aujourd'hui ? »**_ Lui demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

Le concerné lui sourit, un sourire franc et amusé tout en roulant des yeux face au surnom. Mais son regard azuré se replongea bien vite dans le sien, le scrutant avec plus d'intensité et face à leur proximité Dean s'en sentit mal à l'aise, et coupa court à la profonde inspection de Castiel.

_**« Quoi ? »**_ Demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire, qui semblait d'ailleurs ne plus vouloir s'effacer, mais avec malgré tout une voix plus bourrue qu'il ne le voulait.

_**« Rien…c'est juste…la première fois que je te vois rire… »**_

_**« C'est parce que je fais peur quand je souris… » **_

_**« Non…au contraire… »**_

L'ambiance s'alourdie soudain, de légère et joviale, elle devint pesante et étouffante, puis, finalement remis sur ses jambes Castiel s'écarta avant de lui lancer un _**« Merci du coup de main, « Princesse » »**_ qui désamorça un peu la situation.

Dean esquissa un petit sourire en réponse, mais lorsque Castiel lui lança un _**« Alors ? »**_ en questionnement sur sa présence, il se frotta une main dans le cou, se sentant con, ne sachant pas quoi répondre…

_**« Tu sais quoi, on monte, j'te payes un café pour nous réchauffer et tu m'expliqueras…pourquoi t'es venu… »**_ Lança un Castiel visiblement frigorifié et intrigué.

Dean ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse et le suivit vers son immeuble, occupé à chercher une raison plausible…

Pouvait-il décemment lui dire, qu'il était venu pour s'éviter de boire ? C'était un peu délicat à avouer quand même…Cas risquerait de le prendre pour un dingue…Bien que ça c'était surement déjà fait…

Simplement lui dire qu'il avait envie de parler ? Mais pour parler de quoi ?

Il pourrait aussi lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué pendant ces 3 jours…d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait pas…et qu'il voudrait juste comprendre pourquoi ses yeux océan l'obsédaient autant…hormis le fait qu'ils étaient magnifiques…

Pouvait-il vraiment dire ça ? Ok il avait toujours été du genre franc, mais là… l'homme risquerait juste de le foutre à la porte en lui signifiant de ne jamais revenir !

Il nota que l'immeuble était le premier vers lequel il s'était dirigé et l'enregistra dans un coin de sa tête…ça pourrait lui être utile un jour…

Le silence fut de mise durant l'ascension vers l'appartement et Dean fit presque un bond quand une fois passé la porte, Castiel lui dit de s'installer dans le canapé le temps qu'il prépare les deux tasses.

Il observa l'appartement, se sentant bizarre d'y être de retour et se remémora ce matin-là… son réveil dans une chambre inconnue… sa surprise en découvrant un homme et non une femme comme il l'avait supposé dans la cuisine…la première fois que les yeux bleus de cet homme l'avait frappé…la première fois que sa voix rauque avait résonné à ses oreilles…la décharge électrique qu'il avait ressenti lorsque leurs mains s'était touchées… Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler face à tous ces souvenirs qui affluaient, les revivant comme s'ils venaient juste de se passer, et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre… Mais il sursauta violement lorsqu'un doigt sortit de nulle part frôla doucement sa lèvre meurtrie…

_**« Elle guérie bien… »**_ Entendit-il, tandis que, par ce contact, son cœur redoublait son tamtam infernal…

.

_Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?!_

_._

* * *

**.**

**A très vite pour la suite ! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello ! Voici voilà le chapitr» 8 ! :D**_

_**.**_

_**Double POV dans celui-ci, et…nan je dis rien je vous laisse voir hihihi…J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à mes gentilles revieweuses : Teli, Eliida, Mon p'tit Ange à moi (qui se reconnaîtra hihihi), Barjy, MarianClea, MariMagda, Shanny, Ignis, Milley Black, et ma tite Maly ;) Vous êtes ma motivation ! 3**_

_**Et merci aussi à celles qui m'ajoutent en fav' ou ne font même que me lire ! :D**_

_**.**_

_**Trêve de blabla… Bonne lecture à toutes !**_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8**

**.**

POV Cas

.

Lorsqu'il avait repérer cette silhouette il avait biensûr pensé halluciner…comme toutes ces fois où il avait cru le voir ces 3 derniers jours… 3 longs et interminables jours pendant lesquelles il avait dû se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas retourner le voir… Sous quel prétexte cette fois ?

Mais quand il avait vu, là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, cet homme, le nœud dans son ventre en avait aussitôt fait des sauts périlleux…et il avait su…Su que cette fois-ci il ne rêvait pas, c'était bel et bien lui qui était là face à lui, semblant s'éloigner… Alors sans même réfléchir il l'avait appelé, espérant juste ne pas se tromper… Mais la silhouette c'était aussitôt retournée, cherchant à travers les flocons, la provenance du cri…

Sentant son cœur sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, il avait alors accéléré le pas pour le rejoindre, sans prendre de précaution, et s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol. Quel idiot ! Mais bien que son coccyx en ait pris un méchant coup, tout comme sa fierté d'ailleurs, il ne regrettait pas… Non…Car la proximité que cela avait créée entre eux, il l'avait plus qu'apprécié !

Mais Dean, en avait semblé plutôt gêné par contre…Et c'est légèrement déçu de devoir y mettre fin si vite, qu'il avait décidé d'alléger l'ambiance soudain tendue.

L'homme face à lui ne semblait pas décidé à lui dire la raison de sa venue et semblait même prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou, alors dans un effort pour prolonger sa présence, il l'avait invité à monter chez lui…

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, de retour dans son appartement, comme ce matin-là, il se sentait bizarre… Comme un mélange de déjà-vu et d'appréhension… Fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque revivre les événements de la dernière fois, comme s'ils venaient juste de se produire…Ne serait-ce que cette décharge qui l'avait parcourue quand leurs peaux s'étaient frôlées… Chassant tout ça de sa tête, il s'activa à servir les deux tasses et rejoignit Dean au salon.

Ce dernier, sûrement plongé dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Assis dans le canapé, la tête posée en arrière, les yeux clos… il semblait abandonné… et l'envie de toucher ses lèvres pleines, légèrement entrouvertes comme dans une invitation, le saisit fortement… Caresser ce si beau visage, il en rêvait depuis des jours, même s'il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi…c'était comme une nécessité, un besoin… Mais il se contint juste à temps, et frôla juste du bout du doigt sa lèvre tuméfiée…

Il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, comme brûlé… Mais bien que cette brûlure il l'ait ressentie aussi, quand il découvrit la lueur apeuré dans le regard de Dean, il décida de ne rien en laissé paraître et choisit de détourner la raison de son geste…

_**« Elle guérie bien… »**_ Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, bien qu'étant à mille lieues de se sentir si calme.

En même temps, c'était vrai, sa lèvre cicatrisait bien, elle était déjà moins bleue…

Il détourna le regard et s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant sa tasse, se plongeant aussitôt dans la sienne pour tenter d'apprivoiser les soubresauts de son cœur.

Plus calme, il décida d'amorcer la conversation, vu que Dean ne semblait toujours pas décidé…

_**« Alors… 3 jours et je te manque déjà ? »**_ Lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait mutin tout en osant relever les yeux vers lui.

Ce qu'il ne regretta pas face à la panique qui prit d'assaut le visage de Dean… Il lui avait donc manqué…étrange pour un individu si bourru et solitaire…

_**« Si on veut... »**_ Bégaya-t-il, avant de poursuivre plus assuré _**« Disons juste que t'es le seul « ami » que j'ai ces derniers temps… » **_Finit-il en haussant les épaules, comme voulant donner moins d'importance à sa déclaration.

Mais bien que Castiel ne fut pas dupe, il choisit d'ignorer ce point et enchaîna ironiquement.

_**« Ah… parce que nous sommes « amis » maintenant ? » **_Fit-il en arquant un sourcil faussement surpris, puis, avant que Dean ne se referme dans sa coquille, enchaîna pensivement _**« Oui, je pense que l'on peut dire ça, après tout…ça… »**_ Finit-il d'un mouvement vague de la main. Oui Castiel était un sadique, il aimait jouer avec ses nerfs, mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, car ses nerfs à lui étaient bel et bien à vifs là…

Dean sembla se détendre légèrement et esquissa même un petit sourire. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la différence entre l'homme à qui il avait eu à faire le premier jour et celui qui se tenait face à lui aujourd'hui… Son regard était beaucoup moins sombre, il reflétait plus de vie, peut-être aussi grâce au fait que les creux sous ses yeux avaient diminués de moitié…Et il souriait beaucoup plus aussi…même s'il semblait encore un peu rouillé, il se déridait…doucement…

Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était sa présence qui lui faisait cet effet…mais bien vite il se gifla pour cette pensée…C'était totalement idiot ! Non ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Dean qui l'observait pensivement comme perdu dans les siennes, et lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur lui, leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Cependant cette fois-ci, il lut quelque chose de nouveau dans ce regard vert habituellement si triste…comme une lueur…d'espoir ?

Intrigué, il pencha la tête légèrement et Dean détourna bien vite la sienne pour se replongé dans sa tasse…

Cet homme était une véritable énigme…Mais il adorait ça, résoudre les énigmes…

_**« Me diras-tu, un jour ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, espérant ne pas le braquer.

Dean se figea, avant de retourner la tête vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, comme s'il menait un combat intérieur avant de soupirer fortement lâchant visiblement prise…

_**« Je crois… »**_ Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter comme cherchant ses mots avant de reprendre en se pinçant l'arête du nez _**« Je crois que je te le dois oui… »**_ Il releva soudainement la tête et mélangeant le vert émeraude de ses yeux au bleu océan de ceux de Castiel, lâcha d'une voix blanche "_**Je suis mort i mois..." (9 mois) (note : ff bug grr)**_

Castiel sentit une boule d'angoisse se former autour de son cœur, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un _**« Oh »**_ surpris.

_**« Je suis désolé…j'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler…»**_ Fit-il remarquant surement le choc qui devait s'être peint sur le visage de Castiel _**« Hmm…j'aurais peut-être dû y aller plus…doucement ? »**_ Il tentait visiblement d'alléger le poids de sa déclaration et Castiel ne put qu'hocher la tête en négation. Il voulait savoir…tout savoir… mais il ne devait pas avoir réagi comme Dean l'espérait car ce dernier détourna la tête…

_**« Écoute…je pense qu'on ferait mieux de remettre ça…je ne pense pas…être capable de raconter ça…à jeun… »**_

_**« Oh ?! Tu n'as rien bu aujourd'hui ? »**_ Lança un Castiel surpris et déçu de devoir rester sur cette déclaration énigmatique.

_**« Pas depuis 3 jours, non »**_ Dean semblait gêné de devoir avouer ça, pourtant, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

_**« Wow, dois-je te féliciter ou bien… ? »**_ Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne semblait pas en être fier.

_**« Nah…c'est juste parce qu'avec les médocs ça me rend malade…sinon tu aurais face à toi un mec aussi imbibé que d'habitude… » **_

Castiel grimaça plus qu'il ne sourit et Dean haussa les sourcils.

_**« Quoi ? »**_ Demanda-t-il froidement. _**« Tu vas me faire la moral ? »**_

Il soupira fortement, en secouant la tête. _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop._ Pensa-t-il, remarquant que Dean avait remis sa carapace en place.

_**« Suis pas ta mère Princesse… et puis ça changerait quoi ? »**_ Soupira-t-il, ne remarquant pas que Dean s'était pétrifié sur place. _**« Moi suis bien accro au café de toute façon…je dois boire au moins 3 cafetières par jour donc… » **_Il se stoppa soudain lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur un Dean décomposé…les yeux perdu dans le vide et la tasse dans sa main dangereusement penchée, comme s'il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il l'a tenait…

_**« Dean ? »**_ Appela-t-il, sans obtenir de réponse. Inquiet, il se rapprocha de lui et lui toucha le bras du bout des doigts, mais Dean était aux abonnés absent, complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Pensées qui ne devaient pas être roses, pensa Castiel. _**« Dean? »**_ L'appela-t-il à nouveau, tout en lui prenant sa tasse des mains avant qu'elle ne tombe ou ne se renverse. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter face à l'absence de réaction de son ami, et posa sa main sur son bras pour le secouer doucement, quand s'en prévenir, ce dernier posa la sienne par-dessus lui agrippant fortement…si fort que Dean lui-même grimaça à la douleur de sa main blessée…si fort que Castiel s'en mordit la lèvre pour tenir…mais si c'était ce dont Dean avait besoin pour se sentir mieux alors il tiendrait...non il ne lâcherait pas même s'il lui cassait les os de la mains un par un dans cette poigne de fer… mais Dean se radoucit…lentement…soufflant fortement comme pour chasser au loin les images qu'ils devaient l'avoir assaillit…relâchant la pression de sa main petit à petit, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et tourna vers Castiel un regard désespérément triste…des larmes pointant au bords de ses yeux… et à cette vue, il eut l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguilles lui poignardaient le cœur…

À cet instant, Castiel n'eut plus qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras comme ce matin-là dans la salle de bain…le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là…mais Dean accepterait-il cette étreinte aujourd'hui où le repousserait-il ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir…

Sans dire un mot, il se rapprocha de lui lentement, sa main toujours prisonnière volontaire de celle de Dean et dans un geste doux et lent éleva son autre main vers sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le regard toujours perdu dans le sien, sondant sa réaction… Dean écarquilla les yeux, mais se laissa faire tandis que toujours aussi doucement Castiel le rapprochait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mince espace entre eux et que Dean lâche enfin prise, posant son front sur son épaule. Il eut l'impression que son cœur implosait tant l'émotion du moment était forte et en ferma les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête de côté pour venir la poser contre la sienne, tout en continuant de bouger ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant pour l'un et addictif pour l'autre. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête tant à cet instant il se sentait bien…entier aurait-il presque pu dire, si cette pensée n'était pas aussi étrange…mais il se refusait à analyser tout ça maintenant…l'heure n'était pas aux tergiversations et aux analyses, il aurait tout le temps pour ça plus tard…non pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Dean se remette de ses démons et savourer ce moment tellement, oui tellement agréable…

Il l'entendit murmurer un _**« Cas… »**_ faiblement et son cœur se serra tandis qu'il lui répondit d'une voix enrouée _**« Je suis là Dean... »**_

Un _**« Je… »**_ lui répondit et il attendit la suite…mais rien ne vint avant plusieurs minutes, après lesquelles Dean se redressa doucement, plantant son regard emplis de questions dans le sien _**« Je...Je ne comprends pas…tout ça… c'est…c'est quoi tout ça Cas… ? » **_

_**« J'en sais rien Dean… » **_

Dean baissa la tête et regarda leurs mains toujours liées, bougeant son pouce légèrement il traça un cercle sur la main sous la sienne avant de se relever précipitamment_** « Je suis désolé Cas, je…je dois y aller ! » **_et sans un regard il se précipita vers la sortie, laissant Castiel avec une énorme sensation de vide et de froid derrière lui…

.

.

POV Dean

.

Le cœur, le corps et le cerveau totalement chamboulé, il venait juste de passer la porte, qui claqua derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Perdu…voilà ce qu'il était….complètement et totalement perdu… Dean souffla et se stoppa au milieu du couloir, s'appuyant contre le mur entre 2 portes… C'était quoi tout ça ? Toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient sans prévenir, ses tremblements, ses picotements, cette chaleur…et maintenant ce froid…

Le manque d'alcool…oui ça ne pouvait qu'être ça… il devait être en état de manque et son corps lui signalait par tous ses symptômes…

Se mentir…oui ça il en avait l'habitude et savait reconnaître quand c'était le cas…Mais si ce n'était pas ça, alors c'était quoi cette envie de ne plus jamais bouger de ses bras réconfortants, de ne plus jamais quitter la douceur de cette peau chaude contre la sienne, de cette main sous la sienne, de cette tête contre la sienne, de ces doigts navigants tendrement dans ses cheveux… ?

_Bordel ! C'était quoi CA ? _

L'envie d'y retourner le taraudait si fortement et pourtant il était comme tétanisé, collé à ce mur, incapable de bouger. Il regarda vers la droite…l'ascenseur, puis vers la gauche…la porte de Cas. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Partir, et se laisser du temps pour analyser tout ? Partir et ne jamais plus revenir, oublier tout ? Ou faire demi-tour, et … il fut coupé en entendant le bruit d'une porte ouverte à la volée… Et, instinctivement, il sut que c'était lui…

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, le regard toujours perdu sur le sol, l'écoutant simplement approcher à pas feutrés… Il s'arrêta sans un mot à quelques pas de lui, avant de se rapprocher tout doucement et de se placer juste devant lui…cherchant à croiser son regard… Mais Dean à cet instant en était incapable, la tête toujours baissée, il ferma simplement les yeux…

Des mains se posèrent alors doucement sur ses joues, l'incitant à redresser la tête et un _**« Dean »**_ à peine murmuré, à ouvrir les yeux… Une onde de chaleur le parcouru tout entier au contact de ces mains sur sa peau, et lentement il ouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir un Castiel à seulement quelques centimètres, les yeux plus bleus et brillants que jamais… il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage, tandis que le sien se faisait sporadique, comme s'il venait de courir un 100 mètres… Son cœur, lui, ne savait plus s'il devait battre ou s'arrêter… Leurs regards toujours ancrés l'un à l'autre, il leva doucement une main à son tour, frôlant du bout des doigts la mâchoire de son ami, l'incitant dans une simple caresse à se rapprocher encore…avant d'aller se perdre dans la masse de cheveux sombres et désordonnés de Cas, tandis que, comme au ralentit, leurs lèvres se frôlaient…rependant en Dean une telle onde de choc, qu'il ne put réprimer le léger grognement qui sorti de sa gorge… Sa seconde main vint alors s'agripper à la hanche de son ami pour le coller complètement à lui, et Castiel glissa les siennes dans sa nuque, rapprochant de nouveau leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce que ces dernières se fondent l'une dans l'autre, les faisant gémir tous les deux à ce contact…

Ce qui débuta comme une découverte de l'autre, avec douceur et hésitation, se transforma rapidement en un baiser emplis de fougue et de passion…Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient déserté leurs esprits, le monde extérieur n'existait plus, seul subsistait ce besoin vital de l'autre…de ne faire plus qu'un… pressant leur corps toujours plus près, les mains de Castiel agrippé à ses cheveux tandis que celles de Dean, maintenant placées sur ses omoplates le serrait fortement contre lui…Leurs bouches se dévoraient littéralement, leurs langues menant une guerre acharnées comme s'il y allait de leurs survies… mais ils furent rapidement à cours de souffle face à temps d'ardeur et durent s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour reprendre un semblant de respiration…Leurs fronts collés, Dean sonda du regard l'océan déchaîné face à lui...

_**« Bon sang Cas… »**_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, Castiel ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se pencher doucement en avant pour picorer une dernière fois les lèvres rougies de son ami avec tendresse, puis, se recula de son étreinte…laissant un Dean perdu et frissonnant de la disparition de la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien…

_**« Cas…? »**_ L'appela-t-il, tandis que se détournant de lui l'homme murmura quelque chose que Dean comprit comme étant un _**« C'est bon Dean…Vas… »**_ Sentant la boule dans son estomac revenir avec force il voulut croiser son regard pour tenter de comprendre, mais l'arrivée d'une jeune femme dans le couloir, termina de faire exploser leur bulle et Castiel se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de la femme.

_**« Cassy ! C'est bien toi ? Mais tu es donc toujours vivant ! » **_Dit-elle d'une voix tachée d'ironie.

_**« Anna… »**_ Soupira Castiel semblant déconfit. Il l'étreignit rapidement avant de se reculer et de lui adresser un furtif coup d'œil. Dean sentait une sensation désagréable se répandre en lui, son instinct en alerte…Quelque chose n'allait pas…mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

_**« Voyons Cassy, tu ne me présentes pas ton sympathique ami ? »**_ Lança la jeune femme en s'approchant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_**« Si biensûr… »**_ Fit-il de mauvaise grâce _**« Anna voici Dean, un ami, Dean c'est ma demi-sœur Anna… » **_

Dean ne put réprimer la sensation de s'être pris un coup à la façon dont Cas l'avait introduit…_Un ami_…voilà ce à quoi cas le réduisait après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre…partager…_Un vulgaire ami…_

Anna s'approcha encore de lui, jusqu'à lui planter un baiser sur la joue avant d'ajouter un _**« Ravie de te rencontrer Dean ! »**_ un peu trop mielleux. Dean s'en serait presque essuyer la joue, mais la jeune femme semblait malgré tout sincère, alors il lui répondit simplement un _**« Moi aussi »**_ poli mais froid. De toute façon tout son corps s'était refroidit depuis quelques instants…lui qui quelques minutes avant s'était senti plus vivant que jamais, se sentait maintenant comme au bord d'un précipice…prêt à tomber à chaque secondes ou plutôt à chaque fois que Cas fuyait son regard, comme maintenant…

_**« Ok, eh bien… je vais vous laisser… »**_ Dit-il en tentant une ultime fois de croiser ses yeux, vainement…

_**« Anna, peut-être à une prochaine fois… »**_

_**« J'y compte bien ! »**_ Répondit cette dernière avec entrain…

_**« Cas… »**_ Sa voix s'était faite involontairement plus rauque, et il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre _**« On se voit plus tard… » **_

_**« Oui…**_ » Fut l'unique son qui sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se tourne et prenne la direction de son appartement.

.

Anna haussa les sourcils face à la réaction de son frère, ne la comprenant pas et se retourna vers Dean, qui l'observait partir le regard vide… Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident… Ces deux-là s'étaient-ils disputer avant son arrivée ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas entendu d'éclats de voix… Pas grave, elle finirait par savoir de toute façon, son frère se livrerait surement, elle le connaissait par cœur et savait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour le faire parler…

Et peut-être accepterait-il aussi de lui donner le numéro de son charmant ami …

.

* * *

_**Et nous y voilà...enfin ! Si j'ose dire... lol**_

_**J'essaie de vous faire la suite rapidement ;)**_

_**Kissssss**_

_**C-Line**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello guys ! **_

_**Voici enfin une petite suite ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous faire attendre davantage :S **_

_**Désolée d'être si longue à poster surtout que c'est un petit chapitre…mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Bref, merci à toutes de me suivre et pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des z'amours ! Hihi Et merci à Mon Ange de jouer les cobayes 3**_

_**Allez place à la suite …Bonne lecture ! :D**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**.**_

_**POV CAS**_

_**.**_

_**« Fais chier ! »**_ Cria Castiel en lançant plus qu'il ne posa les tasses sales dans l'évier, cassant l'anse de l'une d'elles. Il appuya ses bras sur le rebord de ce dernier et laissa retomber sa tête en avant en soufflant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le rejoigne ? Il se doutait pourtant de ce qui en suivrait s'il laissait aller ses pulsions.

Bon sang il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air !

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal ainsi… Il ne savait plus…

_**« Dit voir Cassy, c'était quoi ça ? » **_Fit Anna en entrant finalement dans l'appartement à son tour. Il l'avait cru partie. Il aurait préféré…

_**« Rien Anna, rien du tout… »**_ Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers elle. « Et s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler Cassy ! » Finit-il plus brusque qu'il ne le voulait.

_**« Eh ! Pas la peine de m'agresser ! »**_ Répondit-elle offusquée. _**« Ni de me mentir d'ailleurs ! »**_ Finit-elle après un moment.

_**« Commence pas Anna…j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment !**_** »** Fit-il en la contournant pour aller se rassoir dans le canapé…là où tout avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt…il ferma les yeux un instant, sentant presque encore les effluves de son parfum…mais les rouvrit en sentant Anna s'assoir à son tour.

_**« Castiel, tu sais que j'arrive toujours à te faire parler…et tu sais aussi que tu en as besoin, alors te fais pas prier mon chou, et raconte à ta petite sœur adorée ce qu'il se passe… »**_ Dit-elle d'une voix radoucie, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. Face à son mutisme elle insista de nouveau. _**« Vous vous êtes disputé avec…Dean ? »**_

_**« Non Anna… »**_ Soupira-t-il _**« Non on ne s'est pas disputé…juste… »**_ Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, considérant le fait qu'il était réellement sur le point d'avouer à sa sœur qu'ils s'étaient embrassés…

_**« Juste ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas.

_**« Juste… rien qui te concerne Anna… J'ai vraiment pas la tête à en parler maintenant, alors s'il te plaît n'insiste pas… »**_ Dit-il en se levant, pour s'éloigner du regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. _« Et, sans vouloir te mettre à la porte, si tu pouvais me laisser maintenant, ça m'arrangerait ! J'ai encore 1 million de chose à faire et un gros mal de crâne qui se pointe et… »_

_**« Ok c'est bon j'ai compris… Tu veux la paix donc je dois débarrasser le plancher ! Très bien je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, mais si t'as besoin tu sais où me trouver… Oh ! Et dis voir avant que je parte…tu me donnerais le numéro de ton ami ? Il est canon ! Et ce côté Bad boy, avec ses bleus et ses bandages…humm j'adore ! » **_

Castiel en resta figé un moment, se demandant comment se sortir de là sans s'impliquer, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas son numéro…

_**« Je ne l'ai pas désolé… »**_ Fit-il avec soulagement.

_**« Quoi ? Oh aller Cassy ! Qui n'a pas le numéro de téléphone de ses amis ? Soit sympa… »**_ Insista-t-elle.

_**« Non vraiment je ne l'ai pas…je ne l'ai rencontré que récemment et… »**_

_**« Son adresse tu l'as au moins ? ! »**_ Le coupa-t-elle avec espoir.

_**« Oui… »**_ Avoua-t-il baissant les armes. De toute façon, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, se dit-il pour la seconde fois…

.

**POV Dean**

.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, et c'est confus et perdu qu'il marchait sans but dans la rue depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Il lui avait littéralement couru après et sauté dessus…et pour finir il le congédiait sans un regard ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il lui foutait les idées en l'air, lui faisait baisser la garde et il lui tournait le dos comme ça, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…comme si ce baiser ne les avait pas transcendés… comme si ça ne comptait pas…_Comme si c'était une erreur ?_

Et oui, peut-être que ça en était une…très surement même…mais bon sang de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie, et Dieu sait qu'il en avait fait un paquet, c'était sans aucun doute la pire et la meilleure à la fois ! La plus délectable mais la moins rationnelle…Celle qui à ce jour, l'avait fait sentir plus vivant, humain que jamais… Oh oui, il avait senti chaque cellule de son corps vibrer, son sang lui brûler les veines sur son passage … Comme si par le simple contact de leurs peaux il avait partagé avec lui un peu de son énergie vitale, ravivant ainsi sa flamme depuis longtemps éteinte… Et la perte de ce contact lui avait fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau que l'on jetterait sur un feu pour l'éteindre… lui laissant la tête envahie d'une épaisse fumée blanchâtre, une respiration hachurée par des poumons qui le brûlaient et le cœur à vif…

Et maintenant, il avait froid…mais pas à cause de la température extérieur, non…il avait froid à l'intérieur…dans sa chair même…un froid brûlant…comme si on avait remplacé le sang de ses veines par de l'azote liquide…même si la sensation n'était pas douloureuse…juste… dérangeante…

Si Dean s'écoutait à cet instant il courait dans le sens inverse, pour le rejoindre, tenter de comprendre…de « _le_ » comprendre… mais non…il décida d'attendre, ou plutôt de prendre son mal en patience…les explications viendraient peut-être d'elles-mêmes… Et puis de toute façon il n'était pas seul…ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui demander des comptes !

Il fut un temps, bien lointain il lui semblait, où il se serait laissé charmer par cette jolie rousse, Anna, si son souvenir était bon. Elle lui avait ouvertement fait du rentre dedans, et lui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son frère…un mec bordel ! Jamais il ne s'était intéressé à aucun gars avant, pas la moindre attirance ou la moindre pensée dans ce sens… Jamais il ne s'était dit que tel mec avait des yeux magnifiques…jamais il n'avait eu l'envie de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux désordonnés d'un autre…non…seules des nanas l'avait fait vibrer jusqu'à maintenant et encore…ça n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Cas juste avant… Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait…mais en même temps avait-il vraiment envie de comprendre ? Non…pas vraiment…il voulait juste…profiter du sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti…et plus encore, le ressentir de nouveau…

Mais pour ça encore faudrait-il que Cas le veuille aussi…

Il avait pourtant eu la nette impression qu'il avait apprécié lui-aussi… il l'avait serré à l'étouffer, l'avait embrassé comme si ça vie en dépendait et les petits gémissements qu'il avait poussé…tout tendait en ce sens…Sans parler de cette façon qu'il avait eu de lui picorer les lèvres doucement avant de s'écarter de lui… Un frisson le parcouru à ces souvenirs… L'envie…le besoin d'y retourner était réel, omniprésent… Mais il avait décidé d'attendre…

Et puis il était maintenant à deux pas de son immeuble… Oui rentrer chez lui…ne pas tout faire foirer en n'en demandant trop… les choses seraient peut-être plus claires demain…après un verre ou deux aussi… s'il ne vidait pas la bouteille peut-être ne serait-il pas malade…Et puis oui, là, il en avait vraiment besoin !

Sauf qu'à peine rentré dans son appart', l'interphone résonna le coupant dans son élan… Et à presque 22h, il se dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne…enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des dizaines d'amis qui lui rendaient visites non plus ! C'est donc le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il se précipita vers l'interphone et répondit d'un _**« Hey »**_ un peu hésitant.

Seulement la voix qui lui répondit n'était pas celle rauque et teinté d'ironie à laquelle il s'était attendu, non…

.

_**POV Cas**_

.

Il avait réussi à faire déguerpir sa sœur, enfin ! Mais à quel prix ? L'adresse du mec qui l'obsédait depuis des jours, du mec qui lui avait redonné l'impression d'être un peu moins minable, d'être finalement, utile à quelque chose, et non plus le boulet que son père lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il était… Même les 2 ans de thérapie, entreprit sur les conseils d'Anna, n'avait pas réussi à améliorer l'image qu'il avait de lui-même…l'image que son père avait créé de toute pièce et inséré dans sa tête, lentement, en la lui rappelant jour après jour, comme on donnerait un coup de marteau pour insérer un clou dans une planche, répétant inlassablement le geste, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit si bien incrusté dedans que plus rien ne puisse l'en défaire…

Mais Dean, lui, avait réussi, très légèrement, juste 1 millimètre ou 2 peut-être, et rien que ça, suffisait à le faire paniquer… Il ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était que d'avoir de l'estime pour soi-même, et la seule personne en ce monde qu'il se souvenait avoir estimé était sa mère…et Anna biensûr, car il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui avait été d'une grande aide, d'un grand soutien…même si elle pouvait être véritablement très envahissante !

Et bon sang ! Il lui avait donné l'adresse de Dean ! Pour la dixième fois il se maudit d'avoir été si lâche. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui avoir dit, qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus, ou qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus, ou bien la vérité… qu'il se la gardait pour lui seul, non, qu'il se « _LE »_ gardait pour lui seul ! Il se prit la tête dans les mains de lassitude…tout retourner dans sa tête ainsi commençait à l'épuiser, et son mal de tête était de pire en pire…

Mais les choses avaient pourtant besoin d'être éclaircies… Dean allait surement lui demander des explications dès la première occasion, et que lui dirait-il ? Qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui ? Que même si d'apparence il semblait peut-être fort et sûr de lui, à l'intérieur tout n'était que chaos et craintes ? Qu'il ne se supportait pas lui-même alors il ne pouvait s'imaginer s'imposer à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ou bien juste mentir, et lui dire que non, il n'avait pas ressenti ce tsunami de sensations qui l'avait envahi, que non il n'avait pas apprécié leur étreinte au point de vouloir se fondre en lui pour ne jamais plus avoir à stopper ce délicieux contact… Mais en serait-il seulement capable ?

Toute sa vie face à son père, il n'avait fait que feindre et mentir, pour survivre en quelque sorte, mais là, face à Dean, en serait-il capable ? Il ferma les yeux et visualisa son regard, ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression de se perdre dans un océan de verdure, un regard frais et pétillant qui s'illuminait de plus en plus au fil de leurs rencontres, un regard enivrant, un regard captivant, un regard dans lequel il aimait plonger…et dans lequel il voudrait se noyer…

Un regard qu'il voudrait revoir…là…tout de suite…

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapant sa veste au passage, claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dévorante obsession, viscéral besoin, irrationnelle envie…Il voulait être près de lui.

Ressentir à nouveau la chaleur enivrante de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, la tendresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la passion de sa langue se mouvant contre la sienne… Et qu'importe la peur que cela lui faisait ressentir, qu'importent les questions, les tourments et les doutes… Il voulait mettre tout ça de côté et savourer pour un instant encore, cette sensation merveilleuse d'être enfin entier…

Alors il courait, traversant rues après rues, dérapant quelques fois dans la neige maintenant installée au sol, mais continuant quand même, toujours plus vite…Il avait l'impression de suffoquer tant l'envie de le retrouver se faisait urgente, mais jamais il ne s'arrêta jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il arrive dans sa rue…jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il soit devant son immeuble…et jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il le voit…là, devant la porte du bâtiment, souriant à une jeune femme qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître…

Elle n'avait vraiment pas perdue de temps !

Mais Dean ne semblait pas s'en plaindre…au contraire…il rigolait même avec elle, ce rire que lui entendait si peu…

Il recula de quelques pas pour se mettre à couvert et les observer discrètement encore quelques minutes… Juste assez pour décider si oui ou non il se montrait, juste assez pour sentir une douleur lancinante se propager dans sa poitrine, juste assez pour voir Dean étreindre Anna…Et il ferma les yeux. La décision était prise…

.

* * *

.

_**Oupsss... On ne frappe pas l'auteure sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite... Hihi**_

_**Je ne peux vous dire quand elle arrivera mais ce qui est sure...c'est qu'elle arrivera ! lol**_

_**Kissssssss**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci à toutes de continuer à me suivre malgré des délais entre chaque chapitre plus que long ! Vraiment désolée ! Merci aussi pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de lire vos réactions ! Hihi**_

_**Bon trêve de torture… voici la suite ! Enjoy ! :D**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Chapitre 10 :**

**.**

Entendre la voix de la sœur de Cas l'avait vraiment pris de court, mais passé la surprise, la seule chose qu'il avait pu penser était qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Cas… alors il lui avait lancé un _**« j'arrive »**_ dans l'interphone, sans même penser à la faire monter pour se réchauffer et en moins d'1 minute il fut en bas de son immeuble, la harcelant de questions afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, ne réussissant que faiblement à cacher l'inquiétude qui le dévorait.

Son premier geste fut de reculer face à la furie qui déboulait de l'immeuble, elle semblait un peu effrayée par tout cette…effusion. Dean ne s'en calma pas pour autant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dévisage bizarrement, avant d'admettre que non il n'était rien arrivé à Cas et qu'il allait parfaitement bien lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté 15 minutes plus tôt… Dean se senti se détendre instantanément…Son cœur reprenant un rythme plus normal… Wow, si ça continuait ainsi il allait finir par y rester d'une crise cardiaque ! C'était pire que les montagnes russes ce…truc … Il ne savait même pas comment nommer tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers jours…mélange d'angoisse, d'euphorie, de bien être, de peur… Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'introspection… Anna face à lui continuait de l'observer étrangement, la tête légèrement inclinée dans un geste qui lui rappela fortement un certain lien de parenté… Mais s'il allait bien que faisait-elle là ?

_**« Anna ? »**_ Questionna-t-il simplement, semblant la sortir de ses pensées.

_**« Oui ? »**_ Répondit-elle simplement, semblant à la fois être perdue et avoir compris les mystères de l'univers entier…

_**« Si Castiel va bien, euh…que fais-tu là ? » **_

_**« Oh…euh…je voulais juste…vérifier quelque chose… »**_

_**« Vérifier…quoi ? »**_ Perdu, c'était son tour de l'être…

_**« Mon frère…était étrange et je voulais…comprendre, mais…**_ » Elle s'interrompit, le soudant de ses yeux verts…

_**« Mais ? »**_ Insista-t-il, confus.

_**« Disons que je pense avoir compris… »**_ Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_**« Ok…euh, là c'est moi qui comprend plus rien… » **_

Elle secoua la tête en souriant plus franchement _**« Vous êtes bien les mêmes… » **_

Dean fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais, en même temps il n'avait jamais compris les cerveaux féminins, et là…autant dire qu'il était plutôt rouillé dans cet exercice…Et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger au vu des récents évènements…

_**« Anna ? » **_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Tu m'as perdu là…en décrypté ça donne quoi ? » **_

Son sourire se transforma en un fou rire, et si Dean se senti un peu bête sur le coup, il se senti vite gagné par l'hilarité lui aussi face à cette jeune femme plutôt agréable finalement, même si difficile à suivre…

Elle finit par se calmer, et, dans un geste amical, le pris dans ses bras. Dean en fut saisi, au premier abord, mais suivit le mouvement, passant ses bras dans son dos, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête de façon à lui parler à l'oreille…

_**« Castiel en a bavé dans sa vie…il peut avoir des réactions étrange parfois mais crois-en mon intuition féminine, il tient beaucoup à toi…tout comme je sais maintenant que tu tiens à lui aussi… » **_

Dean se pétrifia dans ses bras. _**« Il…il t'as dit… ? »**_

Elle rigola doucement tout en s'écartant de lui _**« Non, il a rien voulu me dire…mais je le connais pas cœur… » « Vous faites un beau couple Dean, tu devrais aller le… »**_

_**« Cas ? »**_ La coupa-t-il. Son regard avait été attiré par un mouvement à quelques mètres d'eux…Le mouvement d'un pan de trenchcoat qui volait au vent…le mouvement d'un homme qui faisait demi-tour…le mouvement de Castiel qui s'éloignait d'eux…_de lui_…encore…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_**« CAS ! ATTENDS ! »**_ Cria-t-il en contournant Anna pour le rattraper.

L'homme continua d'avancer sans se retourner, il lui semblait même qu'il avait accéléré, ce qu'il fit également. Pas question de le laisser filer cette fois.

_**« CAS ! »**_ L'appela-t-il de nouveau, sans pour autant de changement. Mais quelques enjambées rapides de plus, et Dean fut derrière lui. Essoufflé, de son sprint, il murmura une fois de plus son nom _**« Cas »**_ tout en attrapant son bras pour le retourner face à lui.

Dean aurait voulu plonger dans ses yeux océan pour tenter de comprendre, mais Castiel tournait la tête, fuyant son regard.

_**« Bon sang, Cas…qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**_

_**« Rien Dean, rien du tout…maintenant tu permets, je voudrais rentrer… »**_ Fit-il en regardant la main de Dean qui tenait toujours son bras. Mais Dean n'était pas décidé à le lâcher si vite, il voulait comprendre…Comprendre pourquoi il lui avait tourné le dos juste après leur étreinte…Comprendre pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici…Mais surtout, comprendre pourquoi il semblait à la fois si fermé et en colère envers lui… à moins que…

_**« Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui se passe…pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Tu…regrettes…c'est ça… ? » **_La voix de Dean faiblit sur la fin, laissant transparaître son inquiétude quant à la réponse de Cas, et ce dernier dû le remarquer car il planta enfin un regard interrogateur dans le sien…

_**« J'aimerais…ça serait plus simple… »**_ Lâcha-il, finalement au bout d'un moment, avant de détourner les yeux vers Anna qui se tenait toujours sous l'entrée de l'immeuble, les observant.

Dean se retourna pour suivre son regard, ayant totalement oublié la présence d'Anna, puis revient vers Cas, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_**« C'est quoi le problème avec Anna ? »**_ S'enquit-il, tentant de démêler tout ça.

_**« A TOI de me le dire ! »**_ Lança-t-il en plantant son regard dur dans le sien.

_**« Moi ? Mais j'ai aucun problème avec ta sœur Cas…je la connais à peine ! »**_ Dit-il incrédule.

_**« Je comprends Dean, c'est bon…tout ça…ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… c'était une erreur…tu me dois rien… »**_

_**« Quoi ? » **_

_**« C'est une fille bien Dean…soit gentil avec elle s'il te plaît…**_ » Finit-il d'une voix monocorde avant de se détacher de la prise de Dean, et de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Dean était comme statufié, son esprit s'était figé sur la partie _« c'était une erreur » _et la tournait en boucle dans sa tête… Il sentit soudain une main sur son bras et sursauta violemment.

_**« Dean, est-ce que ça va ?**_ » Lui demanda Anna le regard dirigé vers son frère qui s'éloignait.

_**« Je…je ne sais pas…j'ai rien compris Anna…**_ » Son regard pris la même direction tandis qu'il retournait la conversation dans sa tête.

_**« Ca n'avait pas de sens…il a dit qu'il ne regrettait pas pour ensuite dire que c'était une erreur… » « Il…il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi et il est parti… »**_

_**« Oh…je crois que c'est de ma faute Dean…je lui ai laissé croire que je voulais ton adresse parce que j'étais intéressée…par toi…enfin ce n'était pas complètement faux mais… je voulais aussi comprendre ce qui arrivait à mon frère et…bref je suis désolée, il a dû se méprendre s'il nous a vu… »**_

_**« Merde ! » **_Dean se retourna vivement et sans un mot de plus laissa de nouveau Anna sur place.

Il partit au pas de course se lançant de nouveau dans un sprint pour tenter de le rattraper. L'homme avait une foulée impressionnante et la distance les séparant ne semblait pas diminuer malgré ses efforts.

_**« CAAASSS ! »**_ Cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put, essayant de le stopper. Mais l'homme n'en fit rien.

L'avait-il seulement entendu ?

À bout de force, il se stoppa et se pencha en avant, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules de dépit et de fatigue et posa ses mains sur ses genoux cherchant à retrouver un semblant de souffle…

_**« Ca va aller Princesse ? »**_ Fit une voix près de lui…une voix qui lui fit bondir le cœur…une voix qui lui donna des frissons… une voix ironique mais hésitante… Il se redressa instantanément et plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens…

_**« Cas… »**_ Murmura-t-il surpris, soulagé et inquiet à la fois.

_**« Dean… »**_ Fit l'homme brun en penchant la tête, attendant visiblement qu'il poursuive…

_**« Je t'ai appelé et tu ne t'es pas retourné…j'ai cru que t'avais pas entendu… » **_

Castiel haussa les sourcils _**« Effectivement…je ne t'ai pas entendu… » **_

_**« Mais alors…que fais-tu là… ? »**_

_**« J'en sais rien…j'ai eu la sensation que je devais me retourner…et je t'ai vu…tu ne semblais pas aller bien et j'ai préféré vérifié… »**_

_**« Surement les médocs qui m'affaiblissent… »**_

_**« Oui sûrement.. » **_Dit-il tandis qu'un léger sourire ironique illuminait son visage l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaitre aussi vite. _**« Bon…puisque tu vas bien…je vais y aller… »**_

_**« Je vais pas bien Cas… » **_Répondit Dean aussitôt. Cherchant à retrouver son regard qui s'était de nouveau fait fuyant. Il avança d'un pas vers lui, réduisant les quelques mètres les séparant et poursuivit _**« Je vais même très mal… »**_

_**« Dean je… » **_

_**« Non Cas, écoute-moi… » **_Un nouveau pas et encore quelques centimètres de moins entre eux… _**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi…je ne sais pas comment…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ni ce que c'est…mais je ne le supporte plus Cas… »**_

Castiel fronça les sourcils et sa tête reprit cette position d'incompréhension typique chez lui…

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes plus ? »**_

Encore un pas…et puis un autre…Castiel semblait pétrifié face à lui, attendant une réponse que Dean finit par lui donner quand il ne resta qu'un pas les séparant. _**« D'être éloigné de toi… »**_ Dit-il retrouvant enfin l'océan bleu de son regard. _**« Tout à l'heure…c'était…indescriptible…tellement irrationnel mais tellement puissant, je ne peux plus m'empêcher d'y penser Cas…et je veux…je ne veux qu'une chose…c'est à nouveau ressentir ça… cette sensation d'être en vie…entier…heureux…Tu m'as drogué Cas…Tu ES ma drogue… Une véritable obsession…et je…je suis désolé pour ta sœur mais je ne m'intéresse absolument pas à elle Cas… Elle n'est pas TOI… » « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as repoussé…pourquoi tu m'as fuis ainsi…mais… » **_

_**« J'ai paniqué… »**_ Le coupa Castiel. _**« J'ai…je sais pas…d'un seul coup c'était trop…tu…tu as soulevé une carapace forgée et figée depuis des années et ça…ça m'a…Tu ne me connais pas Dean…je ne suis pas quelqu'un de… »**_

_**« De quoi Cas ? Quelqu'un de bien ? Quelqu'un de fréquentable ? Parce que tu crois que moi, je suis quelqu'un de bien peut-être ? » **_

_**« Dean… »**_

_**« Non laisse-moi finir Cas… » « Je suis la pire rencontre que tu pouvais faire…Je picole 24h/24h, et quand je ne bois pas je cuve… je fais des cauchemars dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai un caractère exécrable, je suis bordélique… »**_

_**« Dean s'il te… »**_

_**« Je suis maudit Cas…hanté par des démons qui veulent ma peau et j'ai toujours cru qu'ils finiraient par l'avoir…je n'attendais que ça même…jusqu'à toi… Toi, l'Ange aux yeux bleus qui m'a recueilli alors que je cuvais dans un caniveau… Toi qui, i jours, a pris soin de moi alors que j'étais dans un état plus que lamentable … Toi qui a ravivé cette flamme depuis trop longtemps éteinte en moi…Celle censée me maintenir en vie… Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux…et non je ne te connais pas, c'est vrai, mais tout ce que je te demande…c'est une chance…une simple chance de pouvoir apprendre à te connaître justement… Laisse-moi juste une chance de faire pour toi ce que tu as réussi à faire pour moi…Retrouver un intérêt à la vie…» **_

Dean arrêta enfin son monologue et s'aperçu que l'homme le regardait bizarrement.

_**« Cas ? » **_

_**« Je ne t'ai jamais vu parler autant…mais… » **_

_**« Mais ? »**_ Dean senti la boule dans son ventre se crisper et son cœur alla se terrer dans sa gorge…un _« mais »_ n'était jamais bon signe… si ? Cependant l'homme face à lui eu une réaction à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue… Castiel se mit à rire… Et son rire redoubla encore en voyant la tête décontenancé de Dean…

_**« Dean…tu m'avais déjà convaincu rien qu'avec « Je ne supporte plus d'être éloigné de toi » ! » **_S'expliqua-t-il entre deux rires. _**« Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu ne voulais pas me laisser en placer une ! » **_

_**« J'ai cru que… »**_

_**« Je voulais juste t'expliquer pourquoi j'avais fuis tout à l'heure…je ne tentais pas de fuir à nouveau… je suis comme toi Dean, perdu mais ne voulant surtout pas que ça s'arrête …cependant je dois avouer que quand je t'ai vu prendre Anna dans tes bras là…j'ai pas aimé… »**_

Dean ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il effaçait tout espace vide entre eux. Se penchant à son oreille il lui souffla _**« Et si c'est Toi que je prends dans mes bras… »**_ en joignant le geste à la parole.

Castiel posa son front contre son épaule et passa ses bras autour de lui à son tour, une vague de bien-être le parcourant aussitôt, et murmura dans un sourire _**« Ca... j'aime… »**_

_**.**_

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans le silence de la nuit, savourant juste le contact de l'autre et le bien-être que ça leur procurait. La main de Dean s'était nichée sur la nuque de Cas, à la base de ses cheveux, et ses doigts caressaient doucement sa peau chaude, tandis que celles du brun étaient perdues dans le creux de son dos, le serrant légèrement, comme cherchant à le retenir…Mais quand celles-ci relâchèrent leur pression, ils s'écartèrent légèrement et plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre…comme cherchant à voir si chacun ressentait le même bouleversement que l'autre… C'est presque inconsciemment que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent…irrésistible attirance…comme s'ils étaient aimantés…mais contrairement à celui qu'ils avaient échangés précédemment ce baiser ne fut que douceur et tendresse, ils s'apprivoisaient, se découvraient, s'apprenaient… La main de Dean glissa dans son cou pour remonter sur sa joue, la caressant légèrement de son pouce et Castiel posa l'une des siennes sur celle-ci…

Malgré la douceur du moment, Dean n'en ressentait pas moins son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme s'il cherchait à sortir de sa poitrine où il y était à l'étroit… Cas frissonna dans ses bras et il resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour de lui, puis murmura à ses lèvres… _**« On devrait rentrer Cas…on va mourir gelé sinon… »**_

Le brun acquiesça parcourut par un autre frisson, son trench étant loin d'être assez chaud pour le temps actuel, et dans un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent à regret. Ils se remirent en route vers l'immeuble de Dean, marchant côte à côte.

Dean se demanda soudain s'il devrait passer un bras sur ses épaules, ou bien lui tenir la main comme n'importe couple ferait…mais il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se faisait ou non dans ce genre de relation… Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se triturer le cerveau davantage…Sentant un étau de glace enserrer sa main, il tourna la tête vers son ami et ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire ironique comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées… Dean lui sourit en retour et fourra leurs mains liées dans sa poche de veste, faisant d'une pierre deux coups…rapprochant son Cas de lui, réchauffant en même temps cette main gelée… C'est le cœur léger, qu'ils regagnèrent l'appartement de Dean…

.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous aurez aimé et vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D_**

**_Kisssssss_**


End file.
